Merlock
by ScratchKat
Summary: john runs a local aquarium and takes Sherlock in. Mpreg in later chapters, Mystrade in later chapters, lemon. This is a collaboration piece done with the fantastic Kasey!
1. Chapter 1

There was a man that came every week right at six in the morning. He was the only human being Sherlock had really seen up close, the darkness of the water in the mornings protecting him from the human's sight He was compact of muscle and a hefty scar on the left shoulder. An instant fascination to the merman. He quickly got into the habit of swimming underneath him, his tail moving in a long strong strokes through the water to keep up so he could observe and study. He admired the slow steady pace that never broke, the style of swimming the human took up always in order, each muscle working together. He wished it wasn't so dark so he could peer closer at them, especially his legs. He wanted to know what each part of the limb was called. Especially the dangly digits on the ends.

He snuck out to the bay once more that Thursday morning and decided he would try to get closer. He wanted to get a look at the man's face if he could, wondering if it would be stern and hard or soft and kind. The water was smooth, barely any wind to cause waves above the surface. Sherlock caught sight in the far distance, feet stepping in, then a body crashing through. Sherlock grinned and waited for the man to get closer before swimming only a few feet under him, as close as he ever dared, looking up at the formed shoulders, the closed eyes. As long as he was careful he should be able to keep up this distance. John closed his eyes as his body impacted with the water and surged him forward a few feet under the soft lapping of the waves. he pulled himself up and began his daily regimens, feeling the soft cress of sea plats and the occasional swish from a fishes tail. he pushed water behind him as he used powerful pull after pull to bring him forward and propel himself against the current. Sherlock found the human's face curious. There were some lines on his face. Sherlock found this had to mean age. So maybe thirty years? He grinned as he learned more and more, swimming on his back, examining the strange face. Mycroft would be so angry with him right now if he saw him, but Sherlock desperately wished to learn more. He flicked his tail, moving ahead with ease, wanting to create a strong force of water for the human to feel. There weren't many sharks in the area but in the darkness he might appear as one. Would the human collapse under the shadow of the unknown?

John stopped and tired water as he felt the sudden change of current. he looked around before taking a lung full of air and diving under the water to see what had done it. he swivelled his head and reached out as he caught sight of a coloured membrane like tail and grabbed at it gently. he was about to yank it back when he had to resurface for air and looked around for the unidentified thing.

Sherlock had watched with amazement. Not only did the man stop and not panic, he actually tried to touch his tail! Brave thing this human. With a mischievous grin, Sherlock right under the dangly feet things and flicked his tail to snap at the flesh. He giggled to himself, liking this little game.

john felt the brush against his feet and reached down quickly trying to catch the fish. he waited, playing dead until he felt the fins again and lunged under the water before grabbing the tail with a grin " caught you tricky bugger" he said, thinking he'd have a new occupant to his pond at home.

Sherlock's grin grew wicked. Oh? He thought. You think you have me do you? It was quite the opposite. He lunged down, pulling the man with him. He didn't go to deep but kept a good five feet under the surface, his fin pushing them both through the water.

john waited until the fish kept a steady depth and pushed back with his legs. he got footing on the gravel bottom and yanked the fish back hard, locking the fin he had in place to limit its movement. he pulled hard and managed to get the shallow water looked down at his new fish.

Sherlock hadn't expected the man to have such strength. A sudden spike of fear struck his chest. He struggled but his fin was locked from moving in full motion. When they got closer and closer to the surface Sherlock tried to think of a plan. He would show his fangs and maybe that would scare the human. As they reached the surface, his scales shining sapphire in the sun, he yanked up his head and barred his fangs, hissing darkly.

As frightening as Sherlock's razor teeth we're, his eyes caught john first. The murky kaleidoscope colours causing him to pause. He looked at the tail in his hand and the body attached to it. "...fish?" he said dumb struck and tugged the tail "...fish...man...fish ate you?" He said, not able to grasp the situation even as he looked back at the tail in his hands.

Sherlock's fangs disappeared, his eyes blinking blankly. He rose a brow. Maybe humans were not as smart as he thought. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Let me go!" He barked at the man, tugging his tail, trying to get out of the grip.

" ...fish speaks?" John said still floundering. It took John a few more moments before he shook his head " i must be sick. You'll make a nice new one" he said, deciding he was just seeing things. He hefted Sherlock half over his shoulder by his long tail and brought him to the back yard of a large building and put him in the pond that sat on the middle of the yard, filled with other fish.

"Hey!" Sherlock screeched in a high pitch that clearly wasn't human. He struggled but got quickly thrown into a small body of water. It wasn't big enough for him at all. He hissed again, pupils shrank in anger and fear. Is this what humans did? They just took anything for their own? He decided he would bite the human if it tried touching him again. He didn't know how to get back to the sea but he had too. Had to get to safety.

John walked in and promptly fell face first on the couch where he slept for two hours after which he woke and went to get the food for the fish. He walked out holding the can and looked at the man fish ..thing still in it. He blinked and sat on the soft grass staring at him...

He blinked and sat on the soft grass staring at him " ...don't you fucking dare eat my fish. I see those fangs, put them away" john said and pointed a stick at Sherlock

Sherlock didn't understand and he was scared. The man just left and didn't come straight back. He looked around, wondering if he was doomed to be eaten. Maybe he could crawl out and make it back to the bay but the man could catch him again. Hearing footsteps he brought out his fangs again and snarled at the stick, lunging and snapping it in half with his teeth. "Take me back. Take me back _now_!" He slapped his tail hard in the water, some fishing flying out of the pound.

John yelped and rushed over to retrieve his flopping friends. He went over to another pool and set the fish in gently, rubbing their smooth scales and cooing at them before grabbing a net and poking it at Sherlock " leave the fish alone or ill put you in the tub. " he said as he shook the net at him. " now...what are you"

Sherlock shrunk back at the net. He's seen those before and things never ended well with those. "A merman." He murmured, watching John carefully. "I want to go home."

"Alright. But its bright out so you'll get caught and killed. Not the best idea" he said and kept the net up "now...i can move you to a bigger space but if you squirm ill drop you got it?"

Sherlock's lip curled up again, a hiss again at the net. He brought out his claws now too. "Don't you touch me with that net, _human_." he hissed.

"You won't fit in the net flippers so calm down. There is an aquarium inside and a wading pool. Got it? Behave and i can move you inside"

Sherlock was longer than this human and he was supposed to fit in something inside a house? He glared, eyeing the man suspiciously. Was it a trick? "...Fine." He growled, pulling in his claws

John nodded and cautious approached him and picked him up bridal style in his arms and brought him in. He walked in the small upper house before going down a large set of stairs to an elaborate aquarium. One large and curving tank was labelled local wildlife while a four foot deep by three hundred meter round pool filled with clams and starfish with a few rays was off to the side "which one?"

"That," he pointed to the pool, wanting room to move around. As he was put into the water he quickly moved away from the man, his tail shining under the lights. Once he was on the opposite side of where the human stood, he popped his head up, glaring uncertainly

"Don't eat the fish" john repeated as he went about feeding the other ones in the tank their respective food. He went to the pool last and smiled as the larger rays came up and fed them by hand. He pet there backs and went down the large hall to then other tanks to feed the fish.

Sherlock watched, nose only slightly above water. He didn't move at all as he watched the man feed the other species of animals he kept in big glass containers. The fish and other creatures have off happy vibes however, making this even more confusing. Then again, they weren't that clever. "Why do you keep them?" He asked, though it came out more as a demand for an answer.

"Well...its an aquarium and an animal shelter. Some of them are here for show, some I'm taking care of till they can be released, others are here to breed because they're going extinct, and some are here because its safer than out in open water" he said and smiled at a puffer fish as he gently pet the friendly creature

Sherlock didn't really understand half of what John said, but he observed how the fish were friendly to the human. "...You do not eat them?" He asked somewhat cautiously. "Or cut off their tails to sell?"

John snorted "no. I don't eat fish, it tastes gross. Besides, i don't know anyone who sells fish tails. They're usually tossed in scrap piles." He said and wiped off his wet hands. "Careful, frank doesn't like others in his tank" he said as a wide sting ray flopped onto Sherlock's back

Sherlock looked at the sting ray momentarily and without concern even though he felt the creatures agitation. "You've named them all?" He continues, ignoring the ray, he swims just a tad closer to the man.

Well yeah. It's not like i can just say fish one and fish two. Besides, they're all a little different. Like Frank doesn't like sharing so when i feed him, Oscar, and Mathew i have to make sure its in different corners. For rover over there, the puffer fish, he likes getting his back lightly scratched while Jessica will sting you any chance she gets" he said as he began to ramble on.

Sherlock frowned now, slightly puzzled. This human was so strange. There were scary ones sure, but this one just seemed odd. He swam a little closer, Frank still on his back trying to sting him at this point. He was immune to the ray's harm and would only have small puncture holes from the attack. "They are...your friends?"

"I would hope so. I mean, it'd be kind of awkward if we all hated one another" he chuckled as he held a clip board " i have to go check on the exotics and mammals. Are you okay for a bit?" He asked

Sherlock looked about and nodded slowly, watching the man walk back upstairs. Apparently there are other creatures in the house. Ones that walked on land. Their folk would sing to them to lure them so they could eat as a family. He looked behind him at frank and hissed. The creature swam off in fear and more agitation. Sherlock slowly swam about, observing what was before him. He kept himself mostly above the water so he wouldn't be caught off guard.


	2. Chapter 2

John came back Down and put a fence in the pool to keep the rays on one side as he helped a few small otters and salamanders into the water to swim freely "you lot have twenty minutes okay, then I've got to drain the pool" he said and fed the salamanders as they came close while otters paddled happily. Sherlock tilted his head, watching the human again. As the new creatures were put in the water, he welcomed them with his own clicks. They swam around his floating form.

John sighed as he had to continually chase a smaller otter away from frank "stop teasing him. He'll poke you again and you know it" john scolded as he eventually simply started using a long handled flat net to keep him from the ray

Sherlock gave a few clicks to the otter and the creature came over to him instead, poking it's nose to Sherlock's. He smiles at the young thing. He speaks with the other otters and they flip about the water.

John smiled and went about gathering up the rays, clams , and starfish before he started to drain the pool. He moved Sherlock to the fresh water lock as he got on his hands and knees and began to scrub the tank clean by hand. Sherlock leaned on the edge of the tank, his tail gently swaying back and forth in the water. "You are a very strange human. Do you have a name?" He asked curiously.

"I think I'm fairly regular thank you very much. John. John Watson. You?" He asked as he looked over to him, already having finished a quarter of the tank

"Sherlock," the merman said in reply. "And I am quite certain you are strange. I have seen my kind taken up in nets and had their tails cut off while they are still alive."

" yeah...people are kinda messed up. Hell, even over seas we still try and kill each other because one person said so" he shook his head "Sherlock suits you"

Sherlock snorted, "Well of course. I don't know many human names though." He flipped his tail up to the side lightly, giving a small harmless splash.

John shrugged and in under twenty minutes had the tank scrubbed. He got out and pushed a button and the pool began to fill again

Sherlock watched the legs and wonder if he could have them too. There was always talk that his kind could walk on land for a short time. It was of course, not advised to so. The top world was dangerous for them if found out. "What is having legs like?" He asks

"Well...its how i walk around. You can trip and fall or break the bones but you can also run and jump. So i guess it's kind of a give and take"

Sherlock watched the legs and wonder if he could have them too. There was always talk that his kind could walk on land for a short time. It was of course, not advised to so. The top world was dangerous for them if found out. "What is having legs like?" He asks  
" um.., its odd, sometimes it is fantastic because you can do a lot of things but you can get them hurt and if you do you can be crippled"

Sherlock tilted his head. "Would I look good with legs?" He asks curiously, his tail swishing slightly

John looked him over "probably. I mean, you look lean so you'd probate have thin or muscled legs. And from your tail you'd probably be tall" he said

Then it was decided. He lifted himself out of the water and slide out, hands catching the floor so he could catch his fall a bit better. "I want to have legs." He says, sounding extremely young.

"Well...i don't know how to help you" he said with a slight frown" are you okay out of water"

Sherlock gave John a pointed look. "Well you did drag me out from the bay and I was fine." He huffed, brushing his fingers along his tail. He wondered how long it would take or if anything would happen at all.

" yeah but i put you in a pond so you were still wet" he said and collected up the soggy otters and held them in a basket so he could bring them back to there habitat

"Shouldn't have taken me out in the first place." Sherlock muttered in stubbornness. He leaned against the glass and let his tail lay in front of him.

"I thought you were a regular fish. i was going to put you in the local species tank." John said and gave a fat otter another fish. " so what happens if you dry out?" He asked and rubbed the mammals swollen stomach "just a bit longer and you'll have your pups" john said and walked then back to the habitat but kept the pregnant one close "you get your own room" he said to it and went back to Sherlock

Sherlock tried not to feel envious of the otter and her swollen tummy. Everyone in his pod had long had pups of their own. He sighed quietly and looked away, back at his scales. "I don't know. I've never tried it because I've heard it was painful."

"Then why are you doing it? It looks like it'd be more fun to swim around with that tail of yours " he said and tilted his head

"It is, but if you had the chance wouldn't you want to know what having a tail was like?" Sherlock replied in return. As he felt his skin dry the scales began to tingle slightly

John thought and nodded "yeah...i would" he said and watched as the colour began to fade

Sherlock bit down on a pained noise as the scales began to burn slightly. It wasn't tremendously painful though. He was more intrigued when some of the scales, now colourless, fell off and dissolved into nothing. He grinned seeing skin underneath. The more he dried to more he could see legs appearing. It was a tad scary but mostly exciting as he slowly pulled the limbs apart, the rest of the scales fall away. He didn't know anything really about human anatomy and he wouldn't realise that it appeared he had more female like genital than male. Merfolk were very different after all. He wiggled his toes and grinned. "I have legs!" He exclaimed, touching them eagerly.

John rose a brow before snickering at the lack of genitalia that Sherlock had leading him to believe he had the same male organs as a dolphin "yes you do. " he grinned

Sherlock touched the dangling digits on the end of his feet with a smile. "Help me stand!" He said, lifting his arms up at John

john looked at the otter and then at Sherlock. he set her on a heat stone in the pool before going over and helping the pushy man up

Sherlock grabbed John's arms and hung on as they awkwardly helped him get up. He leaned against the glass, the new flat feet strange to adjust to. He wobbled on them for a moment to get the balance right, but his new legs were muscled and well defined from the strength of his tail. He stood up straight and grinned at John. "Ha! This is so weird!" He gleefully declares.

john chuckled at the other and put his hand on sherlocks shoulders and helped him walk to the tank across from him and smiled at the other "your first steps!" he said excitedly

The motions of each leg wasn't different from his tail but the fact that there were two of them to coordinate certainly made the challenge. His lower half was completely hairless and he did not know the familiar shame of nakedness that humans did. He got a hang of walking quite quickly and smiled smugly. "It's not as hard as looks."

john smirked and walked backwards in a circle "don't mess with a pro now fish boy" he laughed

Sherlock giggles and watches John in fascination. He wants to do that to! He copied the motion but much slower, testing each muscle and bone. "Well, I can't do it fast but I can at least do it," he grins.

john thought and began a cheesy and horribly done dance. " but ive got the moves" he said and grinned, acting like a fool and loving it

Sherlock grinned, "What is that called?" He asks excitedly. "Wait, is this what humans call dancing? Oh teach me dancing John!"

john laughed and covered his mouth "im terrible at dancing. I have a few movies in the den that have dancing in them if you want to watch them

"Is that not how all humans dance?" Sherlock asked confused, pointing to John's feet.

"well no. there's a whole bunch of different types of dancing. like square dancing, waltzing, grinding, jazz, ballet, and even some hip hop like dances"

Sherlock had no idea what any of those were but they sounded interesting. He smiled and walked carefully around the room, his arms slightly to keep his balance. "What other things do humans do?"

"well...we work, sleep, play, entertain ourselves, and eat. I used to play sports" he said with a smile

"Are sports...games?" Sherlock asked with a tilt of his head, turning to John once more

john nodded "yeep. I used to play rugby and lacrosse. they are contact games"

Sherlock didn't really understand but Sherlock nodded anyway, curious for more. "What do you eat?"

"meat, fruits, vegetables, and grain" he said

Sherlock frowned. "What are...all those things that aren't meat?" He hummed. "I want to try all of this! I want to be human for a time. Show me how?"

he nodded " okay. come on. ill make you some supper"

Sherlock didn't question what a supper was. He followed John on his new legs. He looked at everything and always kept an eye on John's back.


	3. Chapter 3

he nodded " okay. come on. ill make you some supper"

Sherlock didn't question what a supper was. He followed John on his new legs. He looked at everything and always kept an eye on John's back.

john smiled as he walked into his home attachment and put together a well rounded dinner

Sherlock decided to wander around whole John cooked. He went through different rooms of different sizes, and poked things that were unfamiliar to him. He found clothing on the back of a door and found it to be a strange place, not understanding the purpose of a robe. He took it off and put it around him. It came to his thighs but he quite liked the feel of it. So he re-joined John and gave a small twirl.

john smiled and set out the food "it looks lovely on you. here, eat up" he said and smiled at the other and sat across from him at the table. "would you like me to give you a tour?"

Sherlock sat down on the chair, smiling at all the new things. The shiny pokey things, the food, the things the food sat on. He touched and examined it all. "Do all those rooms have names?" He asked. "I looked in them but they are all so different from each other." He watched John take a piece of bread and tear it before eating it. Sherlock copied and made a range of noises from clicks to purrs. "It's warm!" He exclaims. He's never had anything heated up before.

"they all have different rooms and are used for different things. that is bread, its still fresh so its warm. your carrots were steamed and the pork was slow cooked. you...click a lot. do they mean something?"

Sherlock stuffed some more bread in his mouth, humming at the buttery warm taste. "Yes, it is a form of communication. Like expressions of sorts." He says. "We can communicate with many creatures in the ocean and borrow their sounds too."

John smiled as he ate a sliced carrot "that's amazing. Musical too. I can put the radio on for you" John said and turned on a small radio on the windowsill before coming back and sitting down. "Many humans like music"

Sherlock was startled at first by the noise that came out of such a small little box. When his ears adjusted he smiled and hummed along, catching the chorus with ease. He went back to his food. "I can't sing for humans. It would put you to sleep. I can do a lot of things with my voice."

" heh, might get you to do that later then. I can't sleep well. What other things can you do?" He asked

Sherlock wants to say the usual things but then John wouldn't know what those were. So, he starts to name a few. "Well, the sea is very connected to me. I can feel when it's aggravated and it can feel when I am as well. It's a harmony and balance. I travel long distances. We usually go in groups but...I was left out. So I go alone and just stop when I find a place interesting. Finding a mate is..." His eyes dull for a moment, "I don't think I will ever find one."

John held Sherlock hand with a soft smile " I'm sure you'll find one. If you like, you can stay here until your group passes through again. I wouldn't mind the extra help with the tanks " he said with a smile

Sherlock had no idea how long he could stay above the water but he supposed he wouldn't mind staying here rather than drift by himself in the water. The only comfort he got out there lately were the whales. So, he nods slightly and smiles a little. "Thank you, John."

"Now you will have to help if you stay. I can make up a bed for you or you could stay in one of the tanks" be said as he finished his food. "Alright, can you put the dishes in the sink?" John asked as he retrieved the large otter from a heat rock, much to her dismay

Sherlock didn't know what a sink was or dish, but he was able to use some reasoning to figure out that the man meant the things they ate off of. He stood up, getting used to the feeling again before he took the items one by one to where John had pointed to as a sink.

John smiled down at his fuzzy friend as he came back "you get to stay in my room for a bit. You are gonna get spoiled. You like that? Lots of treats for the mama to be" he grinned and rubbed her back. "Thanks for putting the dishes in the sink"

Sherlock made a hum, staring at the momma otter. She looked back at him with a knowing smugness. He stuck his tongue out at her only for her to copy.

John laughed at their antics and cuddled the mama. "Hey now. No sassiness and ill cook up your fish, maybe some butter and clams too" he said to the smug otter. Sherlock grumbled under his breath and left the room to explore some more. He went to the room with a square object. He wondered if this was the bed that John mentioned. It was big enough to fit a human so it had to be. He climbed on top of it, surprised to find it be so soft. Purring he curled up right the middle. John smiled and held the otter in a pouch he had in his uniform as he cooked her some fish and clams with butter. he set the food on a small plastic plate and went to his room to find Sherlock sleeping in the middle of his bed. He set the otter in a bottom drawer with small cut up blankets and put the food in with her as he went to put a blanket over Sherlock. The merman had never fallen asleep so fast before, but then again, he had never been so comfy before either. His eyes had closed and that was it. He breathed slow and deep, purring slightly as something soft was put over him. So much soft...

The next morning john was once again carrying around the otter in a pouch. He had been caught off guard once when another had gotten pregnant which led to complications in the birth. But that wouldn't happen again. He smiled as he went around feeding all the fish and then went to the amphibians habitat to do the same. He smiled at one of the geckos that everyday would hide in its basket and jump out at feeding time "hello boo" he laughed and gave him his breakfast he smiled as he finished and looked at the clock he had an hour to finish everything up before the doors would open .he went to the wonders of the deep tunnel, always enjoying a walk through it. The tunnel was entirely glass and surrounded by sharks and glowing fish. The tunnel did have sections to it with the jellyfish and sea horse in a section to keep them safe. He smiled as he saw a large turtle swim under his feet and a few smaller ones following it. It was hard to tell that the glass between him and the fish was over two feet thick considering how clear it was to see throw. He exited the tunnel and straightened his uniform. Twenty minutes till opening.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock's waking wasn't pleasant. What woke him was a pain that started in his legs and worked up to consume the rest of him. He snapped open his eyes and cried out in pain, his skin sunken in. He quickly crawled off the bed and went to find water somewhere. Since he only knew the pool and tanks from the other room, he went there, discarding the robe and getting in with the rays. The pain vanished once he got in the cool water, his skin returning to normal, but his tail coming back as well. He sighed and decided to just stay, pushing Frank away when the ray bugged him about the space.

john smiled as the first few patrons came in and bought the tickets. john smiled as a group of younger kids came in for there field trip and explained the history of the aquarium before taking them on the tour. he smiled as he saw a large group around the pool and brought the kids over, eyes going wide as he saw Sherlock in the pool. john cleared his throat "and just a special surprise for the pre school" he said, the older people catching on and smiling to the astounded little kids. john motioned Sherlock to come over and lifted one of the kids to pat Sherlock's head.

Sherlock at first hadn't noticed all the little eyes on him, but as the number of stares grew, he looked above and saw human children looking in awe at him. He smiled at them, as they looked harmless compared to the adult sized humans. He swam around for them before heard John's voice and now looming eyes of adult humans. Those were more scary. He slowly came up to the surface and grinned at the child who patted his head with a similar grin on her face. He made a pleased sound to her and she giggled in enjoyment, the other kids pressing closer to the pool in excitement.

john sighed happily and smiled as the adults lost interest and walked to another tank john smiled and lifted each of the kids up to gently pet Sherlock, the kids waiting giggled and pet the otter. " now, who wants to go to the tunnel?" he asked after they had all gotten a turn. one of the teachers stayed behind and smiled at Sherlock "thank you, that was a lovely surprise for the students" she smiled and gave him one of the suckers she had in her pocket. she smiled once again before going to go catch up to the group

Sherlock was quite pleased that all the children wanted a turn to see him. He got a bit nervous when an adult stayed behind but then quickly cheered up when she presented kind words. "You're welcome!" He called to her as she left. He looked at the sucker, not exactly sure what to do with it. He sniffed it, smelling something sweet, but when he licked it, the plastic was all he could taste. So he tore that off and licked again, finding the hard candy incredibly tasty. He purred and swam about happily with the candy in his mouth. He hoped more children would come to see him.

as john finished the tour the kids all wanted to see Sherlock again. john smiled and led them back. "mister...can I touch your tail?" one child asked quietly as john helped the little boy be able to reach into the shallow pool again. john smiled and looked to Sherlock, shooing frank away as he tried to nudge Sherlock away again

Sherlock beamed as he saw the children again and came up once more. He nodded and lifted his tail out of the water, the blues glimmering under the lights and fin reflecting the water. "Do you like it?" He asked the small boy, eyes warm and soft as he let all the children play with the scales.

the boy smiled and nodded "pretty!" he giggled as the other children pet the scales and took turns touching the delicate fins. even some of the teachers touched the beautiful scales. "come along class, we need to get back to the school" one of the teachers said to the upset children. "can we come back miss Hooper?" one girl asked " if you want we can have a vote at the end of the year for were we will go for the last trip" she smiled. john grinned and watched as the students left and turned to Sherlock "sorry, I didn't know you were in the pool" he said

"That's ok, John. I love the children," he replies still smiling. "I woke up hurting. I guess I'll always need water. This time I'll manage it so I don't have to jump in the pool each time." He wasn't a human after all. He lifted himself to sit on the ledge.

john nodded " im sure I can find something that keeps you moist enough that you don't hurt but dry enough to have legs. if you wanted of course" he said as he sat beside him, setting the otter down on the warm rock

"It seems I need it every certain amount of hours." Sherlock supplied. "I want legs again. I wanted to practice more on them." He glances at the otter and thinks of the children's faces again. "Do you have children John?" He asks

john sighed and shook his head "no...ive wanted some for a while but im not good at settling down" he said and shrugged " you could have legs in the day and take breaks to get wet. does it still hurt to change

Sherlock food that a funny thing to say because John seemed like a very nice person. Who wouldn't mate with him? Sherlock shook his head at the question. "It didn't really hurt the first time. Just felt really weird." He pulls out his tail completely and swings over the other side. "Can you help me down?"

john nodded and put one arm around his shoulders and another under where his tail bent. he was going to lower him when instead he got one of the wheel chairs and put Sherlock in it so he would still be mobile

Sherlock looked at the contraption he was placed it, figuring it out quite quickly. He grinned. "Wow, you humans have made all sorts of smart things!"

"that's so people who cant walk on there own can still move. granted its limited by stairs" he said with a smile "thought you'd rather move around

Sherlock smiled and moved around in the chair and giggled. "It's fantastic. We have some merfolk that have problem too. Some of their tails stop forming. So they only have scales up to here." He puts his hands were the knees would be.

"oh...that's sad. we have a special false tail that we put on dolphins if there tails get amputated. im sure I could get my hands on one if you know someone who needs it"

Sherlock thought that was a great idea but..."That's very kind of you John. It would help, but our kind isn't supposed to interact with humans." He explains, watching his scales lose their colour again and his legs began to come back.

"i could show you how to put it on and you could do it" he said with a smile. " you could say that you made it yourself" he said as he pushed the chair thought the walkways and picked up some of the trash

"They wouldn't believe that." Sherlock said with a snort. "I have no way of making things like that. When I go back they probably won't even go near me for months now I smell like a human from being around you."

oh...im sorry. I can leave you alone if that will help "he said, genuinely upset he had possibly hurt the other

Sherlock looked up quickly. "No! Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again."

john was shocked by the out burst and nodded "i wont..i thought I was hurting you by making you smell like me" he said softly

Sherlock shook his head, "No, you aren't hurting me. It's nice to be around someone for once." He said quietly, feeling ashamed of his outburst. He looked at the momma otter asleep in John's pouch and felt his heart sink.

"well... if you're not hurt then why do you look so upset?" he asked ad gently rubbed Sherlock's shoulder. "is it something here? missing someone?" he asked

Sherlock shook his head and pushed his thoughts away and smiled up at John. "No, I'm fine. Just thought it would be sad to be alone so soon again." He says, which at least isn't a lie.

john stopped pushing the chair and moved in front of it before hugging Sherlock tightly "you don't have to be alone okay? you can stay here as long as you want" he said and hugged him a bit tighter

Reassured and touched, Sherlock wound his arms around John and squeezed back. "Thank you," he murmured softly. To at least have a home was something. Something maybe he didn't deserve at all. So he was grateful to have one for one. His tail had become legs again and the room was chilly. He shivered slightly.

john took off his button up uniform top and put it around Sherlock, wearing a tank top underneath. he pushed him through the tunnel and smiled "i like the tunnel the best...its so close to them but still gives them there space" he said and smiled as a large saw nosed shark swam over head. " its nice to see "

Sherlock pulled the clothing around him a little tighter, actually enjoying the smell and warmth. He smiled as they watched the creatures swim above their heads. It was something he saw everyday but the innovation was quite lovely to look at. He shuddered a little when he saw a large dark shape of a tiger shark. "Those are mean," he murmured, pointing at it. "Very mean to our kind as are those." He points down below where a bull shark sits still on the ground.

john put his arms around him from behind as he looked at the sharks "yeah...they're hyper aggressive " he said and nodded " but in here they are not going to get you" he said and smiled as they past a divider and grinned at the turtles " they are some of my favourites" he said and grinned, putting his hand to the glass and watching the turtle go by. " are you staying in my room again tonight or would you like me to set up the spare room for you?"

Sherlock didn't feel so tense once they left the sharks. The others one had to simply be aware of but those two always actively seemed out fights for fun. He smiled at the turtles. He liked them too. "Too bad whales wouldn't fit. They are the kindest creatures in the ocean. I swam with them a lot and sometimes even slept on their backs." He looks up at John's question, blushing slightly. "I didn't know that was your room. I'm sorry. I don't mind where I stay. I liked the bed. It was soft."

john chuckled "that's adorable" he said, picturing Sherlock sleeping on the back of a whale. " the national aquarium has whales, I could take you some time " he said with a smile. " I don't mind if you stay in my bed, just don't sleep in the middle of it" he smiled as they got into his part of the building. " you can have what you want for food. ill go put some more blankets in the dryer so they are nice and warm for bed. keep an eye on Mary" he said and set the otter in a basket of wool and blankets

Sherlock nodded and stood up from the chair now, looking down at the otter who was in a peaceful little doze. The merman crossed the look in the kitchen where he now knew food was kept. He didn't know what to try so he just used his nose to find what smelled best. He picked out something that was in a pretty package. He opened it, finding a solid brown bar. It smelt amazing so he bit into it and purred. Chocolate, he read from the wrapper and grinned. He liked that. He sat by Mary and nibbled on the sweet treat.

john added some fabric softener to the sheets and went back upstairs "you like sweets?" he asked and pulled out a container full of candies he kept for school trips to give to the kids. "here. you can have some of these while I make a fruit salad" he said

"I like the fruit too!" Sherlock grinned. "That lady who came by with the children was really nice. She gave me a sweet. I had to lick it lots before it was gone." He rummaged through the little box, looking at all the different wrappers curiously.

john smiled "Maddison Hooper, her sister is the marine biologist here, molly. she comes whenever one of the fish gets sick or we get new fish" john said as he cut up fruits " actually ill make a crumble" he said

"Isn't crumble a verb?" Sherlock asked confused. "What's a crumble?" He elongated his neck trying to see what John was doing from his position on the ground.

"well it is a verb. but its also a treat. first you take some oats and make a fine layer, then you cut up a whole bunch of fruits and mix in a little bit of jam. you put some sugar on top and then another layer oats, you put some of the extra fruits on top and put it in the oven." he said and did just that. he took out some lettuce and made a salad for them to eat as they waited for the crumble to cook.

Sherlock hummed, nibbling on whatever John gave him. Some of it tasted better than others. The chocolate was much better tasting than the lettuce for one thing. "John, why did you say earlier that you couldn't seem to settle down with a mate?"

john shrugged "i just cant seem to. the longest ive been with a girl was a month. then we just...split up" he said sadly and ate some of the lettuce, putting a piece on Mary's head and snickering at her makeshift hat.

Mary didn't seem as amused as John. Sherlock smiled though and chuckled as she shook her head to get it off. "A month is a long time for a human?" Sherlock asked curiously. "Our rituals last a month. They come and go with the moon."

"a month is short. usually when we settle down its for life" he said and sighed "anyways its fine, I have this place to take care of so its not like ill be lonely" he said and sighed.

Sherlock tilted his head at John, eyes softening. "Maybe not, but you don't look happy." He pointed out softly.

john shrugged " ill manage " he said and sighed. he looked down sadly for a few moments before shaking his head. he went to the oven and smiled at the treat and pulled it out "big piece or small?" he asked

Sherlock got the sense that John was just as lonely as he was. He didn't want to be rude though by bringing it up again and simply smiled. "Big." He decided easily. "Your human food is quite splendid."

john cut him a big piece and got himself a small piece "wait a bit, its hot" he said and handed him a fork

Sherlock blew on the food on before taking a small bite. All the flavours had blended together and the result was wonderful. He purred happily and blew on another piece to eat. "So good!" It was like magic! "Oh, I meant to tell you. When I said our rituals I only meant our mating cycles. Once we mate we stay with that companion for life like you." He tilted his head, "Do humans have mating rituals?"

" we do but we can sleep with people and not live with them for the rest of our lives. ive actually slept with a lot of women and im still not in a committed relation ship" he said " so our of curiosity...how do mers...um...shag?"

Sherlock wasn't too surprised to hear this about humans. It wasn't natural in their world but there were aggressive merfolk who sought to take advantage of pleasure. At John's question though, he giggled at John's innocent face and frowned a little with a smile. "Shag? Does that mean intercourse?" What an odd word to be chosen. It didn't sound very pleasant. "Well, it starts under a new moon usually, though that is a very old tradition. We dance with each in the water and whoever takes the initiative first will be the giver and the other the receiver. It is not gender specific like your race. Male and female can carry. Right now there are more mermen then mermaids. They have been getting killed off by ships far out in the ocean for reasons I spoke of earlier. So the males are carrying mostly for now until numbers can be picked back up."

"ah...that explains you situation" he said using his fork to point at sherlocks crotch " only females can have kids though there are people who don't like the opposite gender and instead like those of the same gender. then they can adopt or get a surrogate mother" he said "well, if they want kids. some people don't" he said and nodded.

Sherlock rose a brow, looking down at himself. He didn't quite understand what John meant until he explained that females could only bare a child. "You're species is strange," he says after a moment of thought, eating more of his meal, passing some to Mary that was trying to thieve it anyway. "Humans sound much more complicated." He adds.

john chuckled at the otter stuffing its face with the fruit insides. " well not really. males have a penis and a female has a vagina. I actually have a sex education book somewhere around here" he said as he gathered the finished plates and set out some strawberries for their thieving mammal

The mother otter waddled herself to the strawberries, making Sherlock laugh in despite of his envy. He stands up, swinging one leg lightly and then the other. He liked having them and couldn't wait to test them with running and such. "Why don't you just show me?" Sherlock asked, pointing at John's crotch now.

" well it considered inappropriate. I can give you the book though" john offered as he walked over to a bookshelf and after some rummaging he found the book with is other medical ones and gave it to Sherlock to look over

Sherlock frowned in confusion. Why would it be considered inappropriate? "You humans are weird," he said again simply before took the book curiously. It was mostly full of diagrams and he looked all of them over with curiosity. It's wasn't so different he supposed but it was still strange. The organs looked bizarre on a flat page and not very flattering. He flipped through, finding different subjects like how a human child formed in the female's body

john smiled and picked up Marry "c'mon love, ill go put you in your sleeping drawer " he said and kissed her head, using a damp cloth to clean her face before putting her in the drawer. he went out and smiled to Sherlock " if you go to the bedroom now I can wrap you up in the warm blankets " he said and went to get them

Oh Sherlock wasn't going to pass that up. He jumped up with glee and nearly hit the floor from excitement. He giggled at himself. "It's a long way down to the floor." He says, glad he didn't strike it.

john came back and smiled at Sherlock before putting the soft and warm blankets on Sherlock and tucking them around him with a smile

Sherlock purred and curled under the blankets, his head and everything covered under the soft material like a cat. It was like swirling in soft sun baked sand but it smelt a lot better. "This feels so amazing," he sighs, poking his head out and grinned at John.

john smiled and put a warmed cloth on the mamma to be and went to get changed. he stripped and pulled on a pair of jogging pants before getting in the bed and smiled at the warmth as he slowly drifted to sleep with his back to Sherlock.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock awoke in the middle of the night, his legs tingling. He was glad he didn't wake to searing pain this time. He got up and walked to the sink in the kitchen, splashing some water on his face and neck. He sighed as his skin drank it up. The rooms were quiet but he wasn't really sleepy now. He went down to the pool and tanks, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was thinking about the future, or lack of one really. If he went back to the ocean he would have to roam alone again. Really no one liked his brave nature of coming to close to the surface. They would rather mate with another that stayed in the darkest places of the ocean. He didn't want that at all, but could he really stay up here with John forever? Watching the otters sleep all cuddled up together made his heart clench tighter and eyes water. Putting his face in his hands he cried silently.

a few otters poked up there heads and moved across their enclosure and put there paws against the stone wall and looked up at there saddened friend. a few of them squeaked at him and nudged against the glass where he was. one put his paws on the door to the enclose were he could come in and lay with them. the otters felt that Sherlock was one of there own and wanted to make him feel better

Sherlock sniffed and raised his head to see the otters squeaking at him. He smiled weakly and came over, opening the door and settling in the nest with them, their furry bodies cuddled up to him warmly. He whimpered and cried quietly until he fell back asleep, calmed a little by his sea friends.

in the morning john looked around for Sherlock and found him in with the otters, eyes puffy and red. he knelt by him and rubbed his shoulder, one of the few spots on him not covered in otter. "hey...Sherlock are you okay?" he asked and brushed back his hair. " do you need water?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Sherlock peeled his eyes open slowly as if he didn't want to open them at all, which was true. "Don't need water yet." He murmured, but his eyes watered again, having come to a sad decision last night. "I think I need to go now." He murmured, slowly shifting so the otters weren't accidentally thrown off him when he sat up.

john frowned and tilted his head, hurt though he didn't show it. "but I thought you wanted to stay?" he said and sat back confused. "...did I say something offensive? are you sick? I was a doctor before, I could see whats wring" he said, rambling despite his best efforts.

Sherlock rubbed his eyes and shook his head as he dropped them. "No, not your fault. I want to stay but..." He swallowed and shrugged, "But there is no...future for me here."

Or anywhere, but he didn't say that. "And I don't want to be a burden on you."

john reached forward and pulled the other close " no one has a future unless you make one, you clever idiot" he said. he wasn't ready to loose the friend he had just made, he liked his company and all his odd but endearing quirks. "youre not a burden to me at all. if you need your space just say so. I don't mean to push, its just habbit. and the fish like you, you could help me run this place if you want and if you need to leave for your mating cycle I can leave the doors unlocked till you get back" he said before he managed to force himself to calm down "...but if you feel you need to leave..i wont stop you"

The merman sniffed, thinking it over but not really coming to a happier conclusion. Still, his only plan had been to leave and swim up to the arctic waters. If he was going to be alone then he would rather be completely alone save for the few creatures that lived up there. "Well...I guess that might be alright if I could go and come back." He didn't expect any luck out there but maybe he was just throwing it away too quickly

john nodded, still upset hed be by himself again but it was the others choice and he wouldn't force him to do anything "alright...how long will you be away?" he asked as he moved some of the younger otters towards the feeding spot. " do you need anything? I can give you some bags of fish" he offered, wanting the other to be safe until his return

"Probably just a week," Sherlock answered and smiled a little at John's offer. "Plenty of fish in the ocean, John. I won't be gone very long. I'll want more chocolate." He took John's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Will you be alright? All these animals love you very much. Even that saw shark." He smiled a little more at that.

john nodded "ill put some chocolate in a bag so you can eat them when youre out" he said sighed "ill be alright, be careful okay? I don't want to be patching you up" he said and sighed and hugged him again " ill make sure you have lots of sweets for you when you come back" he said and smiled at him

Sherlock smiled at John's compassionate heart. He kissed the human's cheek. "Thank you," he said softly in the man's ear. "I'll be back soon. I'll bring you something back too." He knew humans valued shiny things and he's seen lots of sunken ships with such items.

With John's help he stood up as followed him out, letting the man put some chocolate in a bag. Maybe it would be a catching point for the other merfolk. Not wanting this to be like some painful goodbye, he smiled and hugged John at the door. "I'll see you soon, friend." He liked being able to say that. With a small wave he walked to the beach and went in the water, his tail forming back. He swam off into the blue, feeling the new moon that would come out that night.

john sighed as he watched the other leave. he sniffed and sighed as he looked at the otters and sighed as he held them tightly " im sorry guys...but he will come back" he said and pet them and got there food for them. over the week he helped deliver Marry's pups and smiled at her and moved them to the new mother area he had made and set them up. as he looked at them and sighed, he missed the mer.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock had a lonely few days at first. He couldn't find any merfolk that even wanted to just talk to him because of the human smell. On Thursday he thought he had finally hit some luck. A mermaid, beautiful with her inky green tail greeted him in the night. She said she couldn't sleep which was good because he couldn't either. Her name was Irene. They swam together and talked, seeming to have a lot in common. He paused when they started moving to more dangerous waters. "Are you sure?" He asked her, wondering if she knew where they were going. She smiled though and laughed, "Oh come on!" So he went, her dazzling smile convincing him. He should have known better than to think anyone would be kind to him for real. Once she led him down into the dark and a boss shark that he knew well as the most dangerous fish in the ocean, sprang up and caught his fin in his jaws. Sherlock cried out in pain and yanked his fin out, the thin flesh tearing. Irene had gone and left him to fend for himself as Moran, the huge tiger shark came down. One he could fight and possibly win, but two was out of the question. He darted through the water as fast as he could, trying to find a small place to hide. Moriarty caught his arm though and Moran bit down on a thicker part of his tail.

It was a long struggle. He used his own claws in teeth to fight back as best he could. When they had torn him apart he could hear Irene chuckling above them. "Don't come back," she hissed with her fangs. "die with the humans."

Sherlock swam away as best he could, his hope completely destroyed.

john smiled as he saw it would be one more day till Sherlock was supposed to come back, and he had a date. he sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed nervously. he had know his date for a long time, he had been catching fish for his aquarium for a few years and now he had asked him out. he was extremely nervous, he had never expected to date a male but spending time with Sherlock had made him consider it. he sighed and went up to the door and opened it "hey greg"

The man smiled pleasantly. He was nervous too. He had liked John for quite some time but never asked him out since he was convinced John was only into women. Being asked out was the highlight of his month. "Hey John," he replied.

john had had fun with the other having a nice dinner and a walk down the beach. he held the others hand and smiled though through the date it was almost tangible that they both had the same idea. as much as they cared for one another, they were both using the date for the same reason. to see if they enjoyed the company of another male. by the end of the date john sighed. throughout the date he couldn't stop thinking about the curly haired brunet "greg...I...I really ;like you but...not romantically. im guessing you feel the same since you keep drifting off somewhere too. i think we should still just be friends" he said with a half smile. when he walked back in his home and laid down. one more day and Sherlock would be back.

Very early the next morning Sherlock had managed to wearily pull himself up to the bay on to the sand. He had grown exhausted from blood loss and the terrible sensation of dread that was left in his stomach. Would John be mad to find him like this? What would he do if the human cast him away as well? He cried out of severe pain and fear. Once the sub had come up he pulled himself further from the water, his legs forming. The bite from Moran was on his calves, ripped and torn from the jagged teeth. His arm looked much the same. He was lucky they hadn't torn any limbs off and only torn him up instead. The sharks' heavy bodies had slammed into him as he fought, leaving bruises around his torso.

With ragged breathing, he began to sing to the air, luring John to the bay.

john hummed as he worked, opening a window to let some fresh air in when he heard the enticing siren song and went to the shore. he quickly snapped out of it when he saw Sherlock and picked him up before rushing him to his home. he laid him on the table and looked around and instead moved Sherlock to the tub. he waited till Sherlock had his tail back before he got his medical kit and knocked Sherlock out. he pulled out the scales around the wounds before he stitched them closed and applied a cream over them to help it heal and wrapped it in gauze and plastic. he began working on Sherlock's arm just the same. he looked at the deep bruises and wrapped his chest in a loose coat of medicated bandages

Sherlock was thankful for whatever John have him to make him go to sleep. It hurt so much. It still did when he found himself waking up, but not to the severity of before. He slowly blinked, feeling disoriented but in knowing he was safe now, he relaxed. "..John?" He tried to call, his voice rasped and throat dry. He didn't even try to move, afraid it would make things hurt like they did before.

john had stayed by sherlocks side and squeezed his hand as he heard him "im here, its okay. on a scale of one to ten with ten being unbearable how are you feeling?" he asked and rubbed his murmured, "Six." He could bear it but it certainly wasn't comfortable. He must have some medicine still in him. "Why does it feel like there's cotton in my mouth?" He asked, much like a child would.

john nodded and pushed more of the drug into Sherlock to numb the pain " its a side affect. there's some water here for you" he said and handed him a cup. Sherlock sipped until the water was all gone. He shivered, images replaying in his mind and the fear settling deep in his chest again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "They set me up, I didn't mean to come back like this-please don't be angry with me." He begged pitifully.

johm put his head on sherlocks chest and sighed, almost having to listen to his heart to make sure he was really there "im not upset you idiot..i was scared you were too far gone to help" he said softly and gently kissed him . he found out as sherlocks heart rate dropped in the night that although they hadn't been together for long he had fallen for the moment he was consumed with fear that John would be angry and make him leave, and the next he lost all train of thought in the warmth of John's lips. His eyes shut, surprised at first, but then he knew he shouldn't be. He had liked John from the beginning. He kissed back gently before opening his eyes, looking into John's dark blue one's. "T-that does mean romantic affection for humans too right?" He smiled a little sheepishly. It felt too good to be something chaste .

john smiled at him and put their heads together "yes you fish stick, it affection" he aside and kissed him again "and romantically so" he added with a smile. he sighed "i made you some food. you cant get out of the tub until youre healed i don't want you pulling the stitches" he said and rubbed his shoulders.

Sherlock smiled wide, eyes watering for a moment in joy for once. "For the record, I don't know what a fish stick is." He giggled softly, the medicine making him feel a bit heavy and tired. "I'll stay in the tub." He said with a nod of understanding.

john chuckled and nodded "marry had her pups, theres three. " he said with a smile. " ill take you to see them when youre better" he said and held his hand before giving him a chocolate bar with a smile "its one of he better ones"Sherlock smiled as he took the chocolate. "You're the best," he sighed softly, nibbling on it, much happier than he had been minutes prior. "Are her pups all healthy?" He asks, considering he took a strange liking to the otter. He wished he could see her or even that grump Frank.

john nodded "yep. theres this one, lulu, who keeps rolling on her for fun. its hilarious since she rolls him into a little puddle and then they chase each other" he said giggled, more at John's excitement than the news. He finds it adorable how loving John is to every creature. He wishes he could lean on John now or be under the warm blankets with him. "I can't wait to see them." He says softly, taking another bite of chocolate.

john smiled and nodded "they missed you, even frank did" he grinned and lent against the tub. "ive ordered a special bed for you. you can use it once your all better"

Sherlock tilts his head curiously. "A new bed? There's more than one

.

kind?!" He asks in awe of such a small thing. John smiled and nodded, amazed at the others constant excitement " yep. It's a surprise though" he said.

Sherlock smiled tiredly. "Okay, I hope it's a good surprise then." He yawns, wishing the medicine didn't make him feel so sleepy, but at least he wasn't in much pain at all. His heart was still quite damaged though. His own species had turned on him and so violently for being with a human. It saddened him smiled at his merman as he fell asleep and held his hand, decreasing the medication as he slept so his body would heal itself quicker. Sleep felt so good now. He didn't know exactly what made it all so restful but it was. Because of the moon his body healed a bit faster than normal. It wasn't a huge leap but enough to help speed the process along.

((Authors note: I probably wont be able to post through the week but will be able to on weekends. till then-Kat))


	7. Chapter 7

He woke up slowly the next morning, contently groggy if there was such a thing. He gently tried moving his arm. It hurt, as predicted, but at least he could move it fine. His tail was the same way though the bite there was much larger than the one on his arm. He winced a little when trying to move his tail.

John smiled and brought in fresh bread and fruits "quit moving around or ill leave you and Frank in a take alone. He'll bully you. Who knows, he could get crazy and aggressively lay in you again" he smiled and sent the largest tray across the edges of the tub " eat up"

Sherlock chuckled and ceased his moving. It hurt too much anyway to keep doing it. "He really is a grump." He remarked, smiling as he took the grapes first and popped them one by one in his mouth with his good arm. He looks John over. "Have you tested at all?"

John shook his head " its fine, I've got Greg covering the aquarium until you're better so i can keep an eye on you" he said and smiled

Sherlock didn't look convinced. "Have you slept?" He asks, eating the bread now.

John sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "well...not exactly" he said and sighed. "I've needed to change your bandages every two hours for the first twenty-four hours. " he said. Sherlock instantly felt guilty, though there wasn't any way he could change the circumstance that kept John up. He puts the bread aside. "You could make a nest here and I could see to you." He said with a smile. "That way if I need you I can reach over and poke you."

John smiled and snorted slightly I will in...three hours. Then the bandages can be left on more permanently" he said with a smiled. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Humans," he sighed. He could make John fall asleep right then but he decided that would probably make John mad. He ate the rest of the yummy food and settled now with a fuller stomach. He sighed, a sadder sigh as he looked at his tail. John smiled "it will be okay. Maybe a scar or two but it will still work just as it did before" he said with a smile. He held Sherlock's hand and smiled

"oh, were getting an arctic creatures exhibit built on now. Well have seals and a polar bear." He said with a smile "Greg's going tomorrow to get the seals and there's a bear that's being moved from the west over here" he said proudly.

Sherlock wasn't worried about the looks really. Though, it wouldn't be very pretty from now on. The scales, if thy did grow back completely, would be white rather than blue. He was thinking more about how he would never be back in the ocean. His own kind must all despise him. John's news was thankfully distracting. He smiled up at him. "I've never seen a polar bear before." He admitted.

It would be exciting to meet the new creatures. john smiled and nodded " well even get a few artic foxes and rabbit for the children's area. the foxes are tame ones though, they are becoming endangered. oh! and a walrus! he's this huge one with super long tusks and he knows how to clap" john said excitedly and grinned brightly." he was bit by an orca though so his flipper is kinda cut up and he's got a big mark on his back...but he is adorable. he is so big and wrinkly" he said like a child.

Sherlock laughed at John's utter excitement. "Aw, he sounds amazing. We might hit it off. We'll match." His torn fin flicking a bit.

" you are more human and have pretty eyes." he said and smiled as he nuzzled him " it will take a bit for the tanks to be instilled and well need to make an underground area for the mammals to keep them in their proper climate. but it has got to feel like its outside "

Well that made sense. Sherlock doubts the Arctic animals would like to be in warm tanks. He purrs happily and nuzzles John in return.

john smiled and rubbed his arm " alright, to sleep with you. let your body heal"

Sherlock pouted, not wanting to sleep yet. He liked listening to John or just looking at his kind face. He sighed though and thought that he should try and heal as fast as he could. He sung a few notes to relax John before he settled and closed his eyes. John smiled and lent on the tub as he relaxed to Sherlocks song and glanced at the clock and changed Sherlock's bandages. After the three hours he got a few blankets and slept on the floor.

it was a long few weeks but thanks to Sherlock's quick healing and another full moon cycle but Sherlock could finally move from the tub . It hurt to walk or swim but he could at least do it. He decided to stay in the tank because it was easier to have one bandage on his tail that two legs. He met Greg, which made him laugh. The human's expression had been hilarious. Three days later he finally got out of the tank and tried out his legs. He got to wear really comfy trousers. John called them silk and they were blue like his scales. "I want to see my bed!" He said excitedly now that he was better enough to see his surprise. john smiled as he watched the other get better. it as tense at first when Greg had first seen Sherlock though after some time they had gotten used to each other and even became friends. he smiled as he brought the plates to the sink and smiled before nodding. he put his hands over Sherlock's eyes as he walked him to his room. inside john had put a huge tank on the back wall that the bed was against with the carpet made to look like sand. john had one of his friends paint the walls to look like the sea floor and even requested a few mer creatures including kelpie and some mer people. the bed however john was most proud of. it was a water bed. he knew it wasn't fancy but he hoped it would make Sherlock feel more at home. john took a few moments before uncovering Sherlock's eyes "tada!"

Sherlock blinked once to let his eyes adjust but when he saw everything he gasped in amazement.

"John," he breathed, going over to the wall to touch the paintings and then moving to the tank. He grinned and got on the bed, startled at first by the motion. "Oh! Is there water in here?!" He asked, overjoyed by it all. "John it's amazing!"

John smiled and sat by Sherlock " I'm glad you like it. I thought it would make you more comfortable here" he said with a smile.

"I love it, it's so wonderful." Sherlock sighed, hugging John with his better arm with the other hung loosely. "Will you sleep beside me?"

John smiled and nodded " alright. I figured you could pick which fish you wanted in your tank, to keep you company when I'm working" he smiled and laid on the bed"

Sherlock purred, curling up with John on his new bed. "This is fantastic. Are you happy John?"

John smiled and hugged him, heart speeding up as Sherlock cuddled him "I'm happy you are happy" he said with a grin

The merman was suddenly nervous. Their interactions, their affections. Would it actually lead somewhere? "John?" He asked more hesitantly. "Will you be my mate?"

john felt his cheeks darken as he looked at the stunning siren beside him " id love to be your mate...are you sure you...you'll be happy with what I can give you ? I mean...since im not one of your kind?" he asked.

Sherlock smiled softly, "I'm more than happy to be with you John. More than I ever could be with someone of my kind." He kissed the human softly.

john smiled and kissed Sherlock back with a smile, keeping there lips together as he deepened the kiss "then id love to be your mate"

Sherlock purred lower now, smiling happily as he wrapped his good arm around John. "I love you," he said softly.

john smiled and held the other close " I love you too sher" he smiled and stroked back his hair. " want to go pick out some fish for your tank before bed? you can help me feed frank and rover" he said.

Sherlock's eyes brightened further. "Oh yes! Good idea." He grinned, slowly getting up to be careful with his legs.

He said hi to Rover and Frank, helping John feed them before going to the tank with the fishes of flowing tails. He loved the way they looked and often complimented them. They would turn about in shyness, which Sherlock found cute. Gently, he and John took them to their new tank. They seemed to like the change of scenery. Sherlock smiled brightly at them. "It's all so beautiful John. I can't believe you did all this for me."

john smiled as rover rolled around in his tank happily at seeing Sherlock and even frank let Sherlock come closer than usual.

john smiled at the tank and pushed a button that cast cool colours through the glass. making the floor ripple like light through water "i take care of all my fish. you just happen to be my favourite" he smiled and kissed him softly again " alright, ill go put the blankets in the dryer "

Sherlock blushed, having never felt so special before, not to anyone. He clicks with the fish behind the glass, chuckling at their fondness for the lights. When John comes back Sherlock rolls over on the bed, giggling as the water bed flows with him.

john smiled and fell onto the bed, wrapping both up in the warm and sweet smelling silk and wool cotton blankets. he grinned and held Sherlock to his chest " you are beautiful"

Sherlock blushed again, "You really think so? Now that I'm all bitten?" He asks softly. He gently brushes a hand through John's sandy blond hair.

john smiled and nodded " we match" he said and showed Sherlock some of his battle scars

Sherlock looked at the scarred wounds, gently touching them with his fingers. "Wow," he breathed. "They look pretty." He admitted. "What causes such a wound?" He asks pointing the big one on the shoulder.

"that would be an extremely powerful long range gun. the bullet went right through" he said and turned to show the exit wound.

Sherlock gasped, gently touching the exit wound. "That had to have hurt. Why did you get struck with such a weapon?"

" I was in a war. the enemy saw me and shot. it did hurt, its why I was discharged and came here" he said

Sherlock whistled softly. "Are you sad that you couldn't go back?"

"yes and no. I went over as a doctor to help save those fighting for my home but...after being there you realise that you can only help the physical wounds and...its hard watching your friends lose themselves.

Sherlock's eyes saddened. "Oh John, I'm sorry." He kissed John's nose softly. "But you're happy now yes?"

"I'm happier now. I used to be upset with myself that i couldn't do more" he admitted and shook his head "but that is behind me" he added and kissed his boyfrie-...mate. kissed his mate.

Sherlock smiled and kissed him back. "Good. I want you to be happy, no matter what." He purred, nuzzling him again. "I will make you happy John."


	8. (smut) chapter 8

"I will make you happy John."

John smiled and kissed him "you already are. Now go to sleep. Well have a lot of work to do to get ready for when Greg brings back the fish" he said and yawned. Sherlock was quiet a moment, kissing John deeper, rather daringly forward. He settled again, suddenly very awake.

John smiled and moved so Sherlock's head feasted on his arm while the other went around his small waist. "Cheeky bugger" he smiled and pinched his bum with smirk. Sherlock smirked, giggling softly and purring. "I'm not sleepy John." He hummed deep in his throat.

john smirked " oh? then what do you want to do then?" he asked and moved Sherlock under him with a grinned knowingly, leaning up to capture John's lips, slowly at first, his tongue gliding over the human's bottom lip. He pulled John into a more deeper kiss, momentum catching like a match. The room silent except their breaths and tank running behind them. "I want you to show me how humans make love," he whispered, his lips only a centimetre from John's.

john smirked and growled as he kissed the other passionately and rocked his hips against sherlocks. he gripped his hips as he moved to his knees and got some lube from his bedside table. "do we need condoms?" he asked, not sure if either could catch something. Sherlock rose a brow since he didn't really know what a condom was. He just shook his head though, fairly certainly it wasn't anything important. His nerves sparked, already wanting more friction with their hips.

john smirked and nodded before putting a few squirts of lube on his fingers and rubbing it along the slit where sherlocks cock would be, curious if anything would happen.

Sherlock moaned. Quite honestly he wasn't sure how this would work either. In his original form he knew but this was all new to him. His body shivered and a pulse of pleasure as John touched him. He felt his legs spread more, his body taking John's finger in eagerly.

john pushed his fingers in and ws kissing down sherlocks chest when he quickly pulled his fingers out and looked down. "...something moved" he said, not sure how he would be able to shag the other with his prick inside.

Sherlock couldn't help but laugh at John's reaction. He let his penis come out so John wouldn't be concerned. "Better?" He smiled soft, kissing John again.

john watched sherlocks prick as it moved on its own accord like most fishes pricks did "...will it...will it grab me if I finger you again?" he asked

Sherlock chuckled, "No, the muscles will contract but nothing will grab you." His body was aching to have John touch him again.

john watched it carefully as he pushed in another finger and began to pump them as a thought came to him " are you a virgin?

Sherlock nodded. "Most of us are," he breathed, closing his eyes as he felt John's fingers in him again. He moaned softly again. "Does that bother you?" He asked, slightly worried that this was too weird for John.

" no , it means I have to be extra careful" he said as he got an idea and pulled his fingers out. he shuffled and lent down before licking along sherlocks opening and stroked his prick in , Sherlock relaxed, though he gasped as he felt John's warm tongue slide over him and the thick hand stroke him. His moans grew slightly louder. "Oh that feels really good," he breathed, shuddering there in wonderful helplessness.

john flicked his thumb over the tip of his dick as he pushed his tongue in and began to thrust it in and out, seeing if Sherlock had a sweet John's tongue graze a particular spot inside him Sherlock jerked in pleasure, gasping again. "Oh John!" He breathed, head tilting back and fingers in the sheets.

John smirked and pushed his tongue in deeper, flicking the wet musclr against the spot over and over while he stroked him had never felt like this before. He was never keen to experiment like some and now he was seeing exactly why he was right to wait. His breath became a pant, moans more wanting. "John," he moans, "I want all of you.."

john waited a few more moments till Sherlock looked like he was only seconds from bliss before pulling away. he slicked his thick cock beforehe lined himself up with sherlocks entrance. he laced their fingers together and kissed Sherlock as he pushed in felt suddenly filled everywhere by John. He gasped softly, the man's tongue dancing with his own. John's gentleness only made his heart beat harder with warmth. His legs encircled John's hips, his muscles pulsing around John's thick member. john waited a few moments before moving inside Sherlock. his heat and pulsating warmth being better than anyother he had slept with. he kissed down the slender pale colum of sherlocks throat as he pumped his hips merman felt his bond truest form with John's now. He never quite knew how to picture it but it was never anything as amazing as this. His noises were quieter but no less heated. He moaned John's name, syncing his hips with the others. "You feel so amazing John," he breathed, sweat glistening on his skin.

john moaned and panted as he looked down at the gorgeous sight below him. curly brown hair every which way, eyes glossy with lust, lips wet from kissing, and skin flush. he knew he would never forget the sight. " you feel fantastic love" he said and kissed him again as he felt himself getting closer.

Sherlock was getting close too. He smiled breathlessly at the pupil blown eyes above him. So lovely and beautiful. Leaving up he kissed the man deeply, his muscles pulsing harder.

john kissed him but pulled back sharply and yelled out as he let go and filled Sherlock with his seed. he continued to move and stroked shrlock until he cme before laying beside him on the bed. It felt like his body had just come apart. He cried out John's name, holding the man tightly until he was finished, both collapsing. Sherlock could still feel his muscles contracting and John's seed warm inside him. He looked at the human, smiling breathlessly. "I love you." john smiled at the other, lost in his eyes as he held him tightly

"i love you most" he breathed and kissed him again as he used his discarded shirt to clean them both up and wrapped them snuggly in the blankets, "so...as good as you thought it would be?"

"Far better," Sherlock chuckled. "I didn't think I could even feel that good." He hummed, sleepy eyes smiling back at John as he snuggled in with him. "I can see why you wouldn't want to wait the one person to do that."

"a lot of us try and find our one when we are young. apparently I had to wait through a war and a tugging match with a mermaid" he said and laughed before kissing him and falling asleep with a yawn.

Sherlock watched him sleep for a while, smiling like an idiot. He was so scared of being alone and now he would never have to be afraid of it again. He gently fell asleep, hoping he could make his mate as happy as he was.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning john sat waiting for Sherlock to wake. marry and her pups being held over Sherlock's chest and luckily staying quiet. " Sherlock...love its time to wake up...OTTER STRIKE!" he said and put the squirming otters on Sherlock with a laugh as the younger ones sniffed him and tripped over their paws while marry sat on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock opened one eye before all the sudden little otters were all over him. He giggled merrily as they waddled and fell over each other. "Hello babies!" He cooed, kissing their little heads. "Aw you're all so sweet. Unlike you're mother," he teased, glancing at Mary, who snorted on him. He chuckled, petting the balls of fur and clicking happily at them. john smiled and chuckled as one baby tried to suckle from Sherlock's fingers "no baby, he's not your muma" john chuckled and moved her to her mother before setting a tray on Sherlock's lap "breakfast" he smiled.

Sherlock grinned and sat up, licking his lips at the delightful food in front of him.

"You're the best," he purrs up at John, popping a blueberry in his mouth and patting a spot for John to sit. He watched the babies others with a smile. "They're wonderful John."

john put his arm around Sherlock and smiled as he kissed his cheek

"i thought you would think so. all the otters have been missing you. you are one of them now sherl" he grinned and picked up one of the pups as they stole Sherlock's blueberries.

Sherlock smiled even brighter. "They've missed me?" He asked and felt so touched. "That's so sweet." He laughed as a lucky otter pup got a blueberry before John snatched him up. "Thieving already like his mum." He giggled, letting each have a blueberry.

john smiled and nodded "they have been sulking by the door. I thought you'd like to feed them today" he said as he licked his thumb and used it to wipe off the juices from the pups faces with a smile "careful now, she's started a gang" he said and nuzzled the soft pups.

Sherlock nodded eagerly. "I'd love to feed them." He says, picking up a pup and purring to it, kissing the fuzzy face. "So adorable," he sighed, setting the little one in his lap.

john smiled as the pups cuddled together on Sherlock's lap, squeaking and yawning before sleeping in a pile together. " well when you're done ill get you a fish bucket'

Sherlock ate up while the pups slept in his lap. He felt wonderfully protective over them now and Mary as well. Once he was finished eating he gently moved the pups back to their bed and put Mary in there as well. He joined John at the otters tank, smiling when they hopped up and came to meet him at the door. He squeaked in their language, finding them so sweet and funny how they missed him. He fed them their breakfast and sat down with them, letting them play around him.

the otters smiled and charged Sherlock, squeaking their hellos and how they missed their otter friend. even though Sherlock was more than five times their size they still though of the mer as one of there own and had missed him greatly. a few of the smaller ones licked Sherlock's legs and slept on his feet with quiet purrs while the others ran around him excitedly

Sherlock purred back down to them as he passed the fish around. They gobbled it up and Sherlock giggled as they ran around and some slept on his feet. He enjoyed their company greatly and he felt in his own way that he was part of them. They were a little family of friends.

john smiled from behind the glass and waved 'you the new otter?' he wrote in the fog of his breath on the glass. he had the runt of Mary's litter in the hood of his jumper, the pup poking his head out before ducking back into the warmth

Sherlock I grinned at the message and nodded enthusiastically. Otters were his favourite sea creatures besides whales. Sometimes seals were nice but they were rather selfish. He didn't blame them. Survival of the fittest after all.

John smiled and nodded I'm gonna feed the sharks" he wrote and smiled. waved before going off to feed them.

Sherlock spent the extra time playing with the otters. He told them about the new babies Mary had and how cute they were. He also told them about the newcomers that were to be arriving. They weren't too sure about that but he assured them they were his favourite. Once he got himself out and fed a few of the other animals, his thoughts began to drift to the attack. It weighed heavy still on his mind, the humiliation and pain all still there. He sucked in a breath and shook his head to rid himself of it. He would just make himself an emotional mess by thinking about it.

When he was done feeding the animals he went and sat by the pool, watching rover float about and frank zoom around to try and protect his pretend territory. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and sighed, getting up to go meet John under the tunnel. He went in and froze, the tiger shark right beside him. The glass didn't even show. Sherlock walked on the far side, forcing himself not to look at the black eyes.

John smiled and hummed as he tossed meat into the sharks side of the tank, giving them chum first and red meat as a treat after. He smiled down at the ragged toothed mammals and touched their dorsal fins as they swam by and snapped their heavy jaws at the food. John closed the tank and climbed down the long ladder to the floor and went to the next tanks. He fed their occupants and went into the main tunnel, watching the turtles as the fed and poked the glass by a large octopus.

As Sherlock walked in john looked up and smiled "hey gorgeous, you finished feeding your otters?" He smiled and walked over,. Wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist and smiled at him.

Sherlock relaxed and smiled as John wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the human's brow happily with a purr. "I did and some of the other fish too." He said proudly, having watched John long enough to know what creatures got fed what. John smiled and kisses him again "thanks love. " he said and brushed back Sherlock's hair " you alright walking around this much?" He asked carefully. Sherlock shrugged. His injuries throbbed almost without stop. It would still take some time for them to heal and scar completely. He already had little white lines on his toes where his fin had been shredded. "I'm ok for now." He says, not needing John to worry. He smiles and leans a little more into him. "Can we do something today?" He asks, having a few things in mind that he wanted to experience in the human world.

John nodded " sure, the aquarium is closed for a bit to build the new enclosures so we'll be left to do what we want for a few weeks" he said with a smile.

Sherlock grinned at that. Free time in the human world? It was fantastic! "Ok, i read those books you left me while I was stuck in bed. I want to go to a chocolate store, a library, and shop for my own clothes." He would have bounced on the balls of his feet had he been able. "Can we? Can we go? Pretty please?"

John smiled at the eagerness of the other and laughed "yes yes. We can go to a sweets store after you get some clothing and the library first" he smiled " go put on something warmer though, it is chilly out"

Sherlock smiled and went off as quickly as his legs would allow him. He changed into some jeans (as John said they were called) and a long sleeve shirt. They were just simple options John had found for him to use for the time being. He was excited to pick out his own though. He did love one thing John had for him though. A blue scarf that was apparently found at a thrift store. He didn't know what that was but he loved it's soft warmth. When he was successfully dressed he called out. "I'm ready!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock smiled and went off as quickly as his legs would allow him. He changed into some jeans (as John said they were called) and a long sleeve shirt. They were just simple options John had found for him to use for the time being. He was excited to pick out his own though. He did love one thing John had for him though. A blue scarf that was apparently found at a thrift store. He didn't know what that was but he loved it's soft warmth. When he was successfully dressed he called out. "I'm ready!"

John smiled as he said the other looking like an excited puppy. John had tried to put the baby otter in its habitat bit it had cried so he kept it in his pocket. He kissed Sherlocks cheek and smiled "alright, to the sweets spot"

"Can I hold him?" Sherlock asked, smiling warmly at the pup. "He needs a name too." He pointed out with a grin.

"Sure, he's very clingy" he said and smiled as he handed him over " i was thinking Gladstone. What do you think?"

Sherlock took the little fur ball in his hands and cradled him, making little cooing sounds to please the little otter. "I like it. Gladstone." He purrs, nuzzling the pup with his nose.  
John smiled at the two "he needs to be bottle fed, hes the runt" john said and rubbed his small head

"Aw, I think you're the perfect size," Sherlock purrs, rubbing a finger over the ear. He chuckles, thinking maybe it would be alright if he didn't get to have a pup of his own. He supposed he and John would take care of all the animals anyway. "If we had a child, what would you name it?" He asks as they make their way to the car. Sherlock is excited to finally get in one. Transportation such as this didn't exist in the sea.

john thought " I don't know, im horrible at choosing regular names for people. probably something cute...I like the name murphy" he said with a smile and nodded " so what would you name them?" he asked and got a cab for them and held the door open for Sherlock to get in

"If it's a girl then I would name her either Lily or Aurora. If it would be a boy then Alexander, Nicholas, or Hamish." He smiles at the last one. "After your name." He's obviously thought about it a while. He picked out all those names except the last one years ago.

john rose a brow " you're really prepared for having a kid huh?...sorry Sherlock but...like I said, only human females can get pregnant" he said, not thinking he could impregnate the other.

Sherlock nodded a tad solemnly but he lifted up Gladstone. "At least we can take care of these little ones." The little runt being put in Sherlock's pocket with ease.

He looked all around the cab, getting strange looks from the cabbie. It smelt weird and the seats were a bit torn but Sherlock still found it amazing. "You can just get in any time you want?" He asks with a grin.

john gave a half smile to the cabbie as Sherlock got so excited " farm kid, hasn't been to the city...really out with there" he said and nodded " yep, then you pay them and you get out"

Sherlock didn't pay any attention to the cabbie huffing and rolling his eyes. He watched things fly by with a smile, lifting Gladstone to see as well. The little otter pup wasn't nearly as amused so Sherlock put him back in his pocket.

"I wonder if there are any more merfolk on land." He murmured curiously.

John smiled and held Sherlock's hand bed or opening the window for Sherlock to look out of. "I don't know. Any ways to tell?" He asked

Sherlock stuck his head out and giggled at the wind and pulled back in. "I don't know. I might be able to sense what they are. Won't know though until I see one." He sort of hoped he would. Surely he wasn't the only one to come up to land and stay. There were stories of other merfolk but that's all they were. Stories. "What is in all these buildings?" He asks John, pointing to them as they zoom by. "Are they all different? They're so big." He must have eaten too fast this morning because his stomach cramped slightly in pain. He rubbed it lightly for a second, eyes still on the buildings.

" some are for living in, some are shops, some serve food, and some are where people work" he smiled and kissed his neck. he sighed as they stopped at a quint shoppe with sweets in the window. " you can pick what you want" he smiled and held his hand with a smile

Sherlock beamed and dragged John in with excitement. The scents that caught his nose were divine. Sweet honeys, chocolates everywhere. He would salivate here if he wasn't careful. "It's amazing!" He whispered with glee, picking up colourful gems of candy. "They're pretty too," he smiles and then freezes. He feels his hair raising, something grabbing his attention. He looks at the counter, a young man around his age is staring back. They stare for a while before the man at the counter grins. "Congratulations," he said shyly.

"You're a merman too!" Sherlock whispered, quickly. The other nodded but looked worriedly at John.

john waved at the young man " its fine, I know about you guys" he said and smiled as he held sherlocks hand " would you two like some privacy? " john asked, not wanting to make the other nervous with his being there. " not too much candy okay? you will get sick and I don't want to be cleaning up puke" john said and kissed sherlocks cheek as he went to look at the suckers, Sherlock having taken most of the suckers he had for the kid

Sherlock nodded, walking closer to the merman. "How long have you been above sea?"

"Two years. I.." He paused. "I couldn't stay any longer. Mort de l'âme."

Sherlock's face paled. "I'm so sorry." He replied. Death of the soul. This mers mate had abandoned him for another. He had heard of the pain one went through in the rare case. The other shrugged. "It's ok. Being out of the ocean helps. I can't feel her here." He smiles again. "Is that human your mate?"

Sherlock smiled gently and nodded. The merman smiles as well, more brightly. "Well, congratulations."

Sherlock blinked and tilted his head. "Why do you keep saying that?"

The other opened his mouth but the manager cleared his throat. "Victor, please no socializing." Victor flushed and gave an apologetic smile before going back behind the counter.

john hummed and grabbed a few bags of suckers and a bag of gummy fish, figuring Sherlock would find it funny. he looked around and grabbed some chocolates with caramel in the middle. he grabbed a large swirl lolly for Sherlock and a few sweet fruit tarts that he personally enjoyed before finding Sherlock. " did you pick out what you want yet?" he smiled and kissed his cheek as he turned to victor " do you and Sherlock know each other? " he asked.

Sherlock had picked out caramel turtles. He smiled at their shape. He also picked out some taffy that was very colourful and some toffee chocolate. When John found him he was looking at the salted caramel dark chocolates. He smiled and purred softly at the kiss.

Victor shook his head but smiled. "No, you smell like you're from this ocean. I am from the pacific. Just kept swimming till I couldn't go anymore. I liked the candy like you." He rung them up and chuckled at the gummy fish.

John smiled and gave Sherlock the bags of candy "not all at once" he reminded and smiled at Victor " you could always come down to the aquarium. If you like, there's some time these field trips with really little kids. You could swim around in the Pacific tank and tell the kids all above that part of the ocean. They had a blast seeing Sherlock" he smiled and nudged his mate.

Victor paused his bagging. "I've been there! I love it." He grinned. "You would really let me do that?"

"You should. It's fun." Sherlock added in with a smile. "The kids are really sweet."

Victor smiled in a softer, much sadder way. "You're so lucky. My mate took off with our child."

John gave a soft, sad smile  
" of course you can. The kids love it and it might do you some good too": he said and smiled as he took the otter pup and let it eat some of the tart.  
"You could help with some of the sick fish if you want. Some don't like Sherlock, they are grumpy" he said with a smile.

Victor brightened at the otter pup like any human would react to a puppy. "Oh he's adorable!"

"His name is Gladstone," Sherlock grinned, Victor reaching a finger out to tickled the little creature under the chin. "Okay. I'll come by. Is there a good time? My days off are Saturday's and Wednesday's."

"You can come whenever is easiest, it's nice having extra help. I can yell you when there's any field trips" he smiled as Gladstone purred and rolled at the soft scratching. John smiled at Sherlock " you don't mind sharing the tanks do you sher?" He asked

"No! No not at all." Sherlock smiled, facing Victor. "Please come. I didn't think anyone of my kind would interact with me again."

Victor frowned. "Why is that?"

Sherlock gently pulled up his sleeve on his arm. Victor paled and then glared. "Fucking sharks," he muttered. "Was it Moran and Moriarty?"

Sherlock nodded, putting his sleeve back down. "Yes. They've taken over a large portion of territory." He muttered bitterly. Victor's shoulders slumped. "I'm so sorry. At least you got away."

John kissed sherlocks marks and held his hand "so these sharks are hunting your kind? Why not report the attack and have them relocated" he said

"Humans don't pin down the right ones. They don't believe me when I say a bull shark and a tiger shark are working together to attack other creatures. Besides, I can't exactly tell them about our kind. That would put us all in danger."

"We don't have a real body government like you do," Sherlock continued. "Merfolk are indecent creatures. We rarely fight in unison."

John thought "if you had pictures i could get Greg to look for them. He catches specific fish for me" he said

Victor shakes his head. "Don't have pictures. Anyway, I wouldn't want your friend getting hurt. These two sharks aren't like the others. They're incredibly smart." He looks at Sherlock. "Did you manage to get a few hits back?"

Sherlock smirked, "Of course. Took Moran's eye out and tore off some of Moriarty's dorsal fin." Victor chuckles and smiles at this.

" he's gotten me sharks before, the endangered kind though. I'm sure he could manage" john said and nudged Sherlock  
"c'mon, you need some clothing that actually fits you" he said and smiled.  
"You're always welcomed at our place" john smiled and waved

Sherlock made a unique sound, a goodbye in his language. Victor smiled and repeated the noise, waving as they left the store. "What luck," he smiles, swinging his hand with John's

((this is a long chapter so this is part one))


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock made a unique sound, a goodbye in his language. Victor smiled and repeated the noise, waving as they left the store. "What luck," he smiles, swinging his hand with John's .john smiled at Sherlock " no kidding, it must be nice to have someone to relate to now" he said and kissed sherlocks hand as they walked down to a fairly high end store for Sherlocks clothing " pick what fits best" john smiled as he let Sherlock walk him around " how are you feeling? not too dry?"

Sherlock nodded, smiling at the kiss. "Actually, I could use some water soon." He admits, his stomach cramping again and his body feeling a bit agitated. He figures a good glass of water will fix it. "Thank you for inviting him to come to the aquarium. It's very sweet of you," he smiled. John smiled "i thought you'd like a friend." He said and nodded " alright, we can stop off at an ice cream stand. They'll have a nice cold cup of water and we can get a nice treat" he smiled and sat as Sherlock took a few bits of clothing off the felt different fabrics and picked ones he liked. He tried them on and it was all quite fun but exhausting at the same time. Still, he loved what he picked out. "Do I look proper now?" He asks John with a smile, showing off the outfit he decided to wear out of store. John smiled as he looked up and grinned. Sherlock in a purple silk button down and slacks that actually fit his staggering hight. " you look gorgeous. Want to get a coat while were here too? I don't think you like wearing the uniform coat all the time" he smiled

"True," Sherlock chuckled, walking to the coats. There were so many kinds but his eyes fell on one in a sales rack. He put it on, fingers touching the red button stitch at the top. He smiles at his reflection and turns to John. "How about this one?"

John grinned and kissed his cheek "you look great...you seem taller too " he said and pushed on Sherlocks head with a grin "if i have to jump to kiss you i swear i will make it embarrassing for the both of us" he laughed

Sherlock laughed and leaned down to peck John's lips. He grinned, "As long as I'm not the one jumping." He chuckled, straightening. He was hit by a wave of dizziness. He winces, "John, I need that water now."

John nodded "okay. " he said simply and brought the tags to the counter to pay "excuse me. Can i have a cup of water? He's feeling a bit faint" John said as he kept his arm around Sherlock to keep him steady

Faint was definitely the correct word. It wasn't quite the same but Sherlock didn't know how exactly. His stomach twisted and the dizziness hit him again. He leaned against John more until the water came to him. He quickly drank it and while he felt a bit better, he found the dizziness was still there. He frowned slightly as they walked out with the bags. "John. I feel weird."

John frowned and put his hand to Sherlocks forehead "you're not warm. Do you want to go back home?" He asked as he got Sherlock to sit back down

Sherlock wasn't sure. He didn't want to but he wasn't feeling any better. "I think that's best." He decided. "M'dizzy and my tummy hurts."

John nodded and sat beside Sherlock " alright. Maybe you should sit in the pool for a bit when we get back. You have been out for quite a while" he said as he called for a cab.

Sherlock nods. It's a good idea he thinks and let's John help him into the cab. "I'm sorry I cut our day short." He says softly, leaning his head on John's head.

John kissed his head "its okay. Ill order some take away food, you might like that more than some over crowded restaurant" he smiled " did you eat anything yet? You might be hungry"

"I ate a lot this morning," he reminds but maybe it's just been too long? He wasn't sure. Then again, he hasn't completely adjusted to being part human and recovering from his wounds.

"I know, but you really are skinny. Maybe you need more?"v he said, confused by what might be bothering him "are there any sicknesses your kind get from leaving the ocean?"

Sherlock thought about it. "There's a type of post depression I know of but there isn't much record on this. Not many come to land." He confesses. He smiles, "I'm sure it's nothing. I am still recovering. I'll be ok with some more rest."

John sighed and helped Sherlock into the can as it came "mmm.." he said slightly disgruntled "i might call Victor just to make sure"

"He has been out of the ocean for two years," Sherlock mused. "He might know more." He said, agreeing with John's idea. The cab came to a stop as they arrived back at the aquarium. He slowly got out and walked with John back inside. "I've never felt like this before though."

John led Sherlock to the pool and took his new clothing before helping him in "might be prolonged distance from your home?" He said as he let Sherlock hold Gladstone while he called Victor, starting to worry for the other

Sherlock could only shrug as he slipped into the cool water. It felt nice to be back in again, his legs disappearing. He floated on his back, keeping Gladstone on his stomach. He glanced down at his scales and sighed. They were white and chipped where Moran had bitten him. He petted Gladstone as he noticed Frank giving him his space. That was strange, he thought.

Victor picked up the phone when it rang. "Sweets shoppe how can I help you?"

" it's John. I don't mean to seem creepy calling you so quickly but are there any common sicknesses for someone such as you and sher? He's dizzy and looks nauseated" he said  
" he's in the pool now, is he alright or is there something wrong?" He asked

Victor was surprised John was already calling and did find it strange until John explained his reason for calling. Victor laughed. He couldn't help it. So they didn't even know. No wonder Sherlock had looked confused earlier.

"He'll be fine. He'll sick every morning for a while. Course I know morning sickness can last all day sometimes."

John paused a few minutes "okay i know he kinda looks a bit girly but he is boy. And...well...um...one second" he said and walked over to the pool " can males in your species get pregnant?" He asked,still in shock

Victor was still giggling on the line, surprised John didn't know the answer to that question. He had sensed Sherlock carrying almost immediately.

Sherlock was still on his back, feeling better as he stayed still and just relaxed. Gladstone kept his stomach warm. When John walks in and he doesn't open his eyes. "Of course. I told you either gender of our kind can give." He reminded.

John nodded " yeah, your kind. Hypothetical question, would a human be able to impregnate you?" He asked, not for a second having thought that the two different species would be able to procreate

Sherlock opened his eyes, frowning slightly. "I...I don't know," he admits, looking at John. "Are you ok? You look pale, John."

Victor laughed. "John, Sherlock is still a mermaid. Just because he's in human form doesn't change anything."

" mhm...mhm...Sherlock, on a scale from one to ten how pregnant are you feeling?" He asked. He was beyond shocked. They had slept together once and he was pregnant, his mum had warned him about that. What if the baby had complications because he was human, would it be a baby or a guppy, could it go to school, and would it need water constantly being a few thoughts running through John's head.

Sherlock rose a brow but now that he thought about it...His eyes widened and now he was scared to be happy because John didn't look happy. John looked down right terrified. "Um...well, it would explain why Frank is all the sudden being careful around me." He says, not sure what to say. What if John made him leave because he didn't want a half mermaid child? Where would he go?

" i. Gonna have to call you back Vic" he said and hung up before walking over to the pool and sitting on the edge. "Will...will it be okay since I'm not like you? Will there be complications? Is it safe for you? What does it need after its born?" He rattled on before a sinking thought came to him "...do you want to keep the baby?"

Sherlock came to the edge, Gladstone asleep on his shoulder now. His eyes turned sad. "You don't want me to keep it, do you?" His eyes watered. Repressing the happiness was so short lived. He wanted it, he wanted it so bad. It wasn't perfect timing, but he had been so excited until he saw John's scared face.

"No! I want it, i do...but...but what if i can't help you take care of it? I mean, i nearly know how you operate let alone how to raise a child of any variety...i want this baby, or guppy, or whatever it's called...i just don't want you hurt it or you" he said softly as he ran his hand through Sherlocks hair " i want it but you will have to be very patient with me And we don't know how the baby will turn out...we'll have to be prepared for the worst. You know that right?"

Sherlock looked up, wet eyes sparkling but the sadness was fading and there was a hesitant happiness. "You will take me and it as we are and will be?"

He asks softly. "I want it, whatever it will be, no matter what half shows more."

John kissed him " yes i want you, both of you. I just don't want you to be hurt if the child isn't how you think it will be" he said and kisses him again. In his time over seas he had seen fathers and mothers abandoning their children if they didn't fit the family look or were too much of a burden he couldn't stand to lose his own child or Sherlock. He would Love it, no matter how it was.

Sherlock beamed in joy. He would have shot out of the water to hug John but didn't with the little otter on him still. "I don't know how it will work because of our differing species but I will do my very best to take care of myself and the pup. Everything will be good," he grinned, taking John's hand. "Tell me your happy? I do not mind that you worry but are you happy too?"

john smiled and kissed him deeply " I am more than happy" he smiled and held him tightly "i may ask victor if he would mind staying, just so we know what to expect. I want you on bed rest for at lest a fourth of this pregnancy " he said sternly and nodded

Sherlock beamed and kissed John back. "We're going to have a pup!" He breathed. He would be good, he would do whatever John said to do. Of course he knew more about his species but John was a doctor and it would be good to have both their heads together anyway. john grinned and kissed him deeply " our very own" he grinned and kissed him again " we will have to set up a childrens room soon: he said,

Sherlock was almost crying in pure joy, partly speechless he just hung to his mate. It was finally happening. It felt like a wonderful dream. "I know it's so early for us, but it will be amazing, I promise. We will all be happy!"

john smiled and kissed him, toppling into the pool with him and laughing. he smiled at his mate and smiled brightly " this is amazing" he breathed

Sherlock laughed as John hit the water. He clicked happily and crashed their lips together. Gladstone wasn't as amused because he was now wet and ruffled. "We're going to be parents!" Sherlock giggled happily. He nuzzled his mate, so beyond happy. "I'm so glad you pulled me out of the bay," he laughed.

"I still thought you were a carp" he snickered and put Gladstone on a rock, laughing as he snorted. " i love you Sherlock" he smiled and lent down to kiss Sherlocks belly "and you"

Sherlock didn't think he could grin any wider or his face might split open. He was so happy and beamed as John kissed his tummy. "I've never seen a carp as big as me," he laughed, tail flicking gently in the water. "To think...I thought I would never get to have a pup."

Gladstone looked at Sherlock and at the waters before jumping and clinging to Sherlocks hair " well now you have two"

Sherlock grinned, making purrs of comfort to little Gladstone. The otter was so adorable, he didn't mind that he was clingy at all. "And I have you," Sherlock adds, kissing John again. "No one has ever made me feel so loved," he sighs contentedly.

"Well you're stuck with me so i hope you feel good" he smiled and stretched with a sigh

Sherlock giggled softly and gently pulled them both on the large heated rock. The merman sighed in content, nuzzling into John warmly. "I love you," he said quietly.

" I love you most" he said and kissed him deeply before breaking out in giggles " im gonna be a dad!" he said and cheered happily. " oh! I need to call greg. he wont believe this!" he said and kissed Sherlock again


	12. Chapter 12

Mycroft growled as he saw a boat resting in the waters above him, his lion fish lick tail flayed about him as he glared angrily at the ship that carried his brothers scent faintly. he let his head go just above the water and began to sing slow and soft, luring Greg off the boat and into the water before pressing him to the edge of the boat with his hand around Greg's neck "where is he"

Sherlock giggled at John's excite, so very relieved that he wanted the child as much as he did. He clicks happily and pulls John back into the water, kissing him soundly. john moved the baby otter away slightly as he began to snog Sherlock more deeply and rub his sides. Sherlock purred, leaning into the touch fully. He brought them above water, parting his lips to invite John in more.

Greg was lulled by the warm mysterious singer. He wandered over to the side of the boat, looking down at the deep water. Where was the creature who sung so beautifully? He went down without thought or choice into the water. The trance snapped the second a hand shot out of the water and slammed him into the side of the boat. His panic was contained slightly only because he now knew these creatures existed. He tried to form words from his closed throat. "W-who?"

john grinned and licked inside his mouth and tangled his fingers in Sherlock's curly hair.

Sherlock moaned and brought them back to the heated rock, purring in John's mouth, his tongue playing with John's. "I love you, you're so lovely." He breathed. john grinned and sucked Sherlock's tongue with a smirk as he let his fingers rub where Sherlock's scales met his skin. The merman moaned again, tail lifting to rub between John's legs, a devious smile on his lips.

Mycroft growled and dragged greg under the water. he snarled and snapped his teeth at the other as he waited for the other to stop struggling. he pulled him back up and snarled "my brother. what did you do to him" he growled before dragging him down again to bang him against the bottom of the boat before pulling him up again.

Greg didn't expect to be banged around but that's exactly what this merman thing did to him. He coughed when he was pressed up against the surface and then again and again. When the thing finally kept him above water he coughed terribly to get the water out of his lungs. Despite being scared that he was going to drown, he couldn't in good conscious give Sherlock's location away. With if this fish was a danger?

"What's-" he coughs again, "your brothers name?"

Mycroft's hissed and waited a moment, tail flicking wildly below him almost looking like fire under the waves. he waited till Greg gasped in enough air to calm down before telling him Sherlock's name in his native tongue, not knowing how to pronounce Sherlock's name the way the humans did " now tell me where he is or I will tangle you in your own nets and drown you"

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' was on repeat in Greg's head. He was going to drown, crap.

"I think I know who you're talking about," he gasped, trying to cool the creature down some. "What's he look like? His tail and everything."

" blue, teal, and purple scales. long tail, beta fish like fins." he said as he slowly dug his nails into Greg's neck " where. is. he"

That was him, that was Sherlock. Greg choked, wondering if he would be able to even answer like this. He tried to pull the fingers away just to answer. "He's on land. I'll take you to him. He's staying with my friend at his aquarium." He gasped out.

john moaned and held onto Sherlock's shoulders as his tail lifted him up slightly "c-cheater" he groaned.

Sherlock giggled, "I have _no_ idea what you mean," he said with a wide smirk. He rolled his tail up again, loving the reaction he was getting from his mate. john moaned louder, back arched as he gasped out and a dark blush spread on his cheeks " y-y...you're a horrible liar!" he said, voice catching at the end by another roll. Sherlock giggled again, "You're so cute John." He kissed him again, settling his tail down. john grumbled " you know...if you want, you can top this time. so we down put strain on the baby" he said.

Sherlock tilted his head. "Want to?" He asked with a small teasing smile, his hand running through John's wet hair. "I could do that...but this time, we also do it in the water." He purred.

john though and nodded " okay, but not this one. frank will kill me. there is a holding pool I use to transfer fish. its heated and everything" he said

Mycroft let go and used his tail to flip Greg back on the boat before swimming in a circle for momentum and jumping on deck. he looked at the captured fish and the variety of fishing polls before hissing at Greg in anger. his tail flared out as he shook it above his head to make himself look bigger and scare him.

Greg was shocked at being tossed back on the deck. That was power! He scampered away when the merman hissed angrily. Greg looked at the fish and understood. "No! Look, they're fine." He says quickly, putting the fish in the tank below the boards. He steps back. "See? They're going to a new home that's all."

his snarled at him and slammed his tail on the deck, making a loud sound and scaring the fish still in the water. " give me my brother now or you'll get a new home, see how quick you grow gills!"

Sherlock smiled and nodded. "Alright, will you carry me over?" He asked, brushing his finger against John's cheek. john smiled and picked him up before putting the otter pup in sherlocks room on their way to the pool. Sherlock smiled and nuzzled John's neck as he was carried to the pool. He jumped in and looped around, watching John join him. He grins, "It does feel nice in here." He commented.

john smiled as he slipped into the waters " warmed to tropical temperatures with vitamins" he said as he wated Sherlock swim. Sherlock explored the pool, just a habit now of his, curiously checking its length and depth before he came back up to John. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "C'mere daddy," he purred, kissing John. john growled and kissed him deeply " mmm" he groaned as he rocked his hips against him.

Greg had had enough. He stood his ground. "Would you fucking calm down you big guppy!" He snapped and then shrunk back some, remembering that this creature could sing and make him drown. He cleared his throat.

"I'll take you to Sherlock so just relax." He muttered, going to the wheel and starting the engine up.

Mycroft glared " I wouldn't expect a sack of murdering flesh to be coherent enough to form even remotely proper dialect" he snapped and sang a quiet tune, making Greg go towards the ledge before stopping " do not call me that again"

Greg was bound by the song, snapping out of it when the fish stopped. He glared right back and grumbled under his breath. "Your brother is a hell of a lot nicer than you are." He muttered, pushing the engine and moving them forward. "And for the record, I don't kill any of these fish. They go to the aquarium and John, your brother's mate takes care of them." He said over the wind.

" you kidnap them from family and friends to look pretty behind glass for your amusement. you lot are freaks" he snarled before pausing "...ONE OF YOUR KIND RAPED MY BROTHER?!"

Greg rolled his eyes but then widened and he almost jerked the whole boat to the side from the screech that came from the creatures mouth. "What? No!" He replied quickly. "No, they're in love. John would never harm Sherlock. Not ever, I swear. He came back to shore after those sharks attacked him and John healed him."

" there is not a single possibility he would stoop to your kind and I highly doubt that is all this john person did to him" he growled.

Greg shrugged now and shook his head. Clearly this beast wouldn't listen to him. Badly tempered this one. "He was hurt pretty bad you know. Where were you anyway? He says his own kind hate him."

" our kind does hate him. he is too social and spends an unhealthy amount of time near the surface" he said as he felt his legs forming. his skin was pale and his stripes turned to smatterings of freckles.

"Why the hell would you expect him to stay with you guys then?" Greg asked with a frown. "He's safer up here anyway."

" we expected him to go off and make his own clan, maybe lay a clutch in a new region" he said simply.

"Fuck with an orca in the arctic all by himself? Yeah alright." Greg snorted. "Good to know your kind is a bunch of-" he stopped, not really wanting to insult the creature further. They had to make it to land first. His eyes widened slightly as the thing now had legs. He's never seen it happen before on Sherlock. He says nothing but points to the cloth, unable to keep his eyes completely away from the strange form. He could finally see the dock up ahead. " if exiled our species can become asexual and reproduce without a mate. " he said and looked at the cloth questioningly before standing up and going to the fish and pet them gently " poor things...ill kill him for you" he said. "How romantic," Greg muttered, frowning at the merman petting the fish. He swallowed thickly and pulled out his phone, hitting John's number. Maybe if they met down by the bay he wouldn't be murdered by a fish.

Sherlock groaned and pressed John against the wall of the pool. He groaned in agitation when he heard the human's phone ring. Thing was, it never rung during this time a day.

john looked at his mobile and groaned " if its important they'll call back" he said and spread his legs before pulling Sherlock in for another heated kiss

Mycroft nodded as the fish swam around his hand and nudged against his fingers " I know...ill deal with him...I don't think hooks fit there but ill try "

Greg was practically praying for John to pick up as the merman was plotting a fairly decent murder of him. "Pick up, pick up," he hissed into the speaker.

" well I cant promise you will get to eat him, you probably have to share...well that's simply selfish"

Sherlock hummed, pressing heatedly against John again, pushing his hips against John's. He groaned again when the mobile went off barely two seconds after the first time. "Johhn.." He whined, pushing away. "Make it stop." He pouted.

john groaned and rubbed Sherlock's head as he took up his mobile and answered it " Greg I swear if you are drunk /and/ interrupting me then I swear you will be in serious shit" he said.

"Shut up and listen!" Greg hissed. "Sherlock's brother is on my boat and he's going to kill me as soon as I get to shore so get your ass and Sherlock's tail out here. I'm coming in to the bay."

Sherlock frowned as he tried to listen to the conversation. He caught the word 'brother'. "Mycroft?" He asked.

John lent his head back " had to be when we were gonna shag" he grumbled "have you thought about maybe slowing down the boat?" He said as he helped Sherlock up and dry off before walking down.

Mycroft stood as he saw the dock and glared at Greg "kidnapper"

"No shit," Greg snapped. "He would notice and then do his singing magic and make me go faster." He hissed. He glared at the merman. "Not kidnapping! Christ sakes..."

Sherlock quickly dried off with John's help. Anxiety lit up in his chest. Why was Mycroft coming? What the hell was going on? As his tail turned to legs he found some of his silk trousers and a long sleeve. If Mycroft saw the damage on him he didn't know what would happen.

John sighed as he stood at the docks while holding Sherlocks hand. " there's the boat...how is your brother?" He asked.

Sherlock tilted his head, his damp hair getting blown in every direction. "He's um...he's not a very nice merman. Don't know why he's decided to show up now..." His eyes widened slightly as he realized just then that Mycroft would be able to tell he was with child. Well shit...this was going to be interesting...


	13. Chapter 13

Mycroft snarled " last I checked they do not live in captivity, flesh sack." He growled and glared at the short blonde by his brother.

"Well you can just talk to the fish inside because they're pretty fucking happy." Greg snapped as he slowed the boat down as they got near.

" Stockholm syndrome" he said and promptly knocked Greg off the boat as they got to the dock and let the fish out shortly after. He got off the boat and walked up to then two, stopping as he caught Sherlock's scent. He looked between them before growling " ill kill you you disgusting human!" He yelled and lunged at John.

Sherlock snarled, fangs out as he stepped in front of John protectively. His claws spread, mostly in warning. He wouldn't hurt his brother but if he had to he would. No one would hurt John. "Don't touch him," he growled low.

Poor Greg came up sputtering, cursing that all his long work today had been for nothing as the fish swam away. "Bastard guppy," he thought, climbing back into the boat so he could dock properly before jumping out

" you impregnated him!" he yelled at john and slashed his claws at him, confused as Sherlock stopped him. "Have you gone mad? He is a human Sherlock. You know not to trust him" he said and growled, taking a fishing rod and knocking Greg back in the water simply to bother him. Greg was getting real pissed off now. He got up, once again soaked and shook himself off like a dog. "Yeah cause your kind is so much better. Setting sharks on him." He snapped in a huff, taking a wider route around Mycroft.

Sherlock didn't pull back or withdraw his fangs or claws. "He is my mate, he loves me, has kept me safe, and given me a home. That's more than I can say for our own kind." He hissed, not letting Mycroft touch the human behind him.

"...who put sharks on you?" He growled as he turned to Sherlock and yanked his sleeve up, looking at the marks left behind. "How do you not see how devastating it is for you to be near them! I got them to allow you back in the clan before that thing made you bed it!" He yelled

"Doesn't matter who put them on me. I am not welcomed and I will not come back to just be tolerated." Sherlock snarled, stepping back and making sure John followed. He wouldn't give Mycroft the chance. "These humans have made me _happy_ ," he insists. "They have done me no damage at all. John is my mate by choice. I love him." He turns his head slightly to John, eyes softening.

Mycroft sighed and growled " you're not even at our families birthing grounds. What if it causes the guppy complications?" He said

"We'll figure it out." Sherlock said flatly. "There's a merman that lives on land as well. He will help if something is wrong. You shouldn't even care. You can just say I died and your precious I reputation will remained intact."

Mycroft shuffled "not exactly...i attacked Irene. She had your blood on her and i stitched her gills closed" he said with a shrug.

Sherlock was mildly surprised but not enough to really change his mind. He pulled in his claws and fangs at least, taking John's hand. "I belong here now, Mycroft." He said quietly. "I'm not going back." He pauses. "Why don't you come inside? See that this place is good."

Greg was shivering and was still glaring at Mycroft. "John? Can I go in and use your shower?"

Mycroft hesitated before nodding "fine. If you're being held captive it may as well be in good condition" he said and walked towards what he assumed the aquarium smelt like.

John sighed and

Greg nodded and walked ahead, his white shirt showing everything. He was glad he wasn't pudgy anymore. No need to be more embarrassed than he already was.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Not being held captive," he corrected, slowly walking them to the entrance, keeping John on the other side of Mycroft.

nodded "yeah sure, the taps are messed up so the cold one is fine heat and heat for cold"

John looked at mycroft and nodded "he's able to leave any time he wants...also you realize you are naked yes?" He said

Mycroft shrugged "Stockholm syndrome. And i realize that I do not have any of your human articles on me. "

Sherlock sighed heavily. Gods this was going to take a while. "Not Stockholm either My," he said, letting John open the door. He covered his arm up again, not wanting to see his still healing arm anyway. He tried to smile. "We can show him the otters first." He offers with a smile. "Gladstone is probably whining."

"But why must it be a human? If you preferred a male mate then there was plenty even in other clans. What about that one with the green scales they stayed with the turtle pod?" Mycroft sighed as he looked disgusted at the tanks.  
John nodded "hes in your room actually" he said and nodded "i don't think Mary will like your brother"

"Neither do I," Sherlock muttered to John. "Go get him. I'll keep Mycroft here." He said, nudging John to go. He finally turned to his brother and glared. "As I told you, our clan hated me. Male or female they would not have me. Besides, the humans are no worse than we are. There are kind ones and mean ones, but how is that any different from us?"

John kissed his cheek and went to retrieve the pup he could already hear whining in the room and pawing at the door " I'm sorry I'm sorry"

" your child will be deformed! That's the difference! It will have gills and lung and will die. Or it will have lungs and no gills and need to be in the water and have a horrible life. Or it will have legs and scales or flesh fins it won't have a good life! That's the bloody difference!"

Sherlock's fingers formed into fists. "What would you like me to do hm? Would you like me to kill it? Because it might be different? Because it might not survive? Because it might not have a good life? You think I've had a good life _brother_? Being hated and despised by everyone? What is a good life to you?" He hissed. "If my child doesn't survive then fine. It will hurt me more than anything else has, but at least I will have John. He loves me and cares about me."

"No. I'm worried it will have a terrible life because it is constantly almost dead and i don't think you can handle a responsibility like that yet" be said calmly. "You made choices that led to your exile, it will not have."

Sherlock could barely keep his claws from popping out and slashing at his brother. "Why are you here?" He finally asked.

Greg was refreshed after his quick shower but he had nothing to wear. He groaned, having to go out in a towel back to the boat to change into his spare clothes. Mycroft sighed and crossed his arms defensively "... I marked a human as my mate by accident while the clan was hunting..." he said and grumbled " i must either kill this human or i will not be allowed into the clan again. The issue is i don't know who the bloody human was. I thought since you left the water you may have seen one who was marked"

Sherlock's lips upturned slightly. "You think I will let you just kill a human because you made that mistake?" He asks and then shakes his head. "You made choices that led to your exile." He repeats back with a smirk.

"Mine was by accident! You have some obsession with the things" he said and glared at john as he brought back a small creature "you stole a pup?' He said. John shook his head "adopted"

Sherlock huffed and ignored his brother to coo at the pup. Gladstone purred and reached out for Sherlock. The merman took him and cuddled him like a baby, kissing the top of his head. "There's lots of animals here. They love it and John."

Mycroft watched confused as both his brother and the human he called his mate cuddled and cared for the small otter. he was even more confused as the otter pup seemed to cuddle against the two

"See?" Sherlock said smugly. "All the animals in here are this happy."

Greg comes back to them, grumbling at the sight of the crazy guppy still here. "Can't he got back to the ocean yet? Freaking guppy."

Mycroft pet the pups head but snarled at Greg " what did I tell you about calling me that!" he snapped and jumped him, slashing his claws at him

Greg caught Mycroft's class just out of luck because otherwise he would have had his face slashed right off.

Sherlock snarled Mycroft's name in their language. "Don't touch him! He's our friend!"

Greg pulled back and ran around Sherlock for protection. Sherlock frowns and sniffs, turning and looking at Greg. He laughs.

"There's your human Mycroft."


	14. Chapter 14

Mycroft looked at him and almost whined in frustration " you have got to be joking...the fish kidnaper. wonderful. well, ill just have to kill you Gregory" he said

"You aren't killing him." Sherlock warned in a growl. Greg swallowed and looked between them. "Why does your brother want to kill me? And for god sakes I am not a kidnapper! You see how happy they are here don't you?!"

"well I'm not going to mate him. he's...not our kind" he said and growled " I cant stoop that low, he has to die. and you all probably drug the fish"

Sherlock growled, fangs slowly appearing again. "Go back to the clan and let them ignore you and hurt you like they have me. You will not kill my human's. Live alone like you told me to do."

"I went out of my way to try and get you back in the clan and now you side with them?" He asked annoyed . " why is this one even important to you?"

"Because he is kind and my friend." Sherlock huffs, hoping Greg actually felt the same way. "He rescues the animals and brings others here so humans can learn about our ocean. I have met with the children that come here and they love to learn and understand." He says, trying to explain. He tries to relax as well. "Brother, why not stay here? Why not try to learn yourself?"

He growled but related "one week" he growled and snapped at Greg again just to see him jump. He smirked and straightened up "i will find my own place to sleep" he said and went around the aquarium

"Jesus Christ what the hell is wrong with him!" Lestrade hissed. Sherlock sighed, "I need to make sure he doesn't start taking the fish back out to the ocean." He passed little Gladstone to John, giving an apologetic smile before he took off after his brother. Greg huffed, "Pyscho fish..."

John shrugged as he held Gladstone close to his woolly jumper "Sherlock was the same way. I think its partiality a cultural shock along with whatever they are told about us"

Sherlock tried to catch up as quickly as possible without his legs throbbing from their injuries. "Gods Mycroft, and you called me the dramatic one. That was quite a scene back there." He huffed in annoyance. "You could at least try to be understanding."

"That kind is not to ever be trusted" he said simply as he looked for a suitable spot to sleep

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Neither are you. Come on." He said, showing the tank where Frank and Rover were. Sherlock keeps a smirk to himself, knowing Frank wouldn't be happy. "I slept here just fine."

"I don't sleep with rays" he said simply though the pool looked appealing. He walked down and found where the exotic fish were

"Picky, picky," Sherlock muttered, following his brother. "You need to give them a chance. The humans," he clarifies. "John's my mate so get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it" he said stubbornly

"Tough. If you want to see your nephew then you should get used to it." He huffed, watching Mycroft get himself in the tank.  
Mycroft sighed but nodded his complied and sighed " i don't like it..but i want to know him

Sherlock smiles a little. "Good..." He said, turning to leave. "Goodnight Mycroft." Poor Greg, he thought, wondering what to do. He puts a hand over his stomach and sighs. "It'll be ok..." He murmurs, though now he begins to wonder if it's just wishful thinking on his part.

Mycroft sighed and looked at the fellow lion fish "why Must he be this way?" He signed but smiled " i will be an uncle "

Sherlock sighed and went back to find the two humans, feeling slightly embarrassed as he found John and Greg. "I'm...sorry about him."

Greg said his farewell but he would be back tomorrow. He said a congratulations to them both before he left.

Sherlock cooed to Gladstone softly, rubbing a finger under the fuzzy chin. He turned to John now, kissing the human's lips.  
John smiled and kissed Sherlock gently " you'll make a fantastic fishy mum" he smiled and nudged him.

Sherlock smiled, "I hope so.." He said, straightening up fully before taking John's hand. "Want to go to bed?"

"with you? always" he smiled as he kissed his head and grinned at him cheekily " I pulled out a heating blanket from storage in case you get cold. since youll be on bed rest for a while I made you a small collection of books and moved an old telly in too "he smiled as he carried Sherlock

Sherlock gave a happy yelp when John picked him up. He giggled and peck John's nose. "My my, I'm very impressed." He hummed with a smile. "You're already a good daddy."

" I have to make sure you don't cause trouble if you're bored and I want to give out baby as good of a chance as I can" he said with a gentle smile as he laid Sherlock down and put Gladstone in his bed

Sherlock purred in John's neck before he was set down. He smiled up at the human. "I do go crazy if I'm bored," he chuckled, making grabby hands at John.

john smiled as he laid beside him and wrapped him up in his arms " well...tomorrow will be fun... I wonder if Mycroft will be better in the morning, ill get greg to feed the fish so I can give you a once over and see if I can check up on the baby." he said " and...what exactly happens if Mycroft doesn't do that mate thing with greg?"

Sherlock grimaced, "It won't be good. I don't see Mycroft wanting to stay. I want to convince him to try and see though how happy I am here. If he can see that then maybe he would give Greg a chance..." He frowned. "But then Greg would have to be up for being Mycroft's mate..." He grimaced again. Gods they were so screwed. He shakes his head and curls around John, Gladstone curled up in his neck. "We can worry about it tomorrow."

john sighed " im sure if we go at this carefully then they might give it a shot" he said and kissed him again. " you are right, we can worry tomorrow. sleep now " he said and kissed him again as he yawned and tucked the blankets around them with a yawn.

Mycroft curled up on a large rock at the bottom of the tank with his tail curling around his back and fins draped over him like a blanket as he slept soundly in the warm waters

Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes, warm and safe with his mate and little Gladstone.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning he was achy all over and his stomach was cramping. He groaned, having hoped he would have skipped such early symptoms. Bloody muscle cramps. He sat up slowly and kissed John's cheek. At least he could move. john woke slowly as he was kissed and smiled as he began to kiss back "morning gorgeous"

"Guess who has muscle cramps eh?" Sherlock said smiling. He wasn't mad or annoyed about it. It just reminded him that he had a mate and got to have a guppy with his mate. He loved it.

john frowned and rubbed Sherlock's lower back before hanging off the side of the bed and turning on the heated blanket " want me to make you some broth?" he asked.

"Sure, but let me check on my brother first." Sherlock said, standing up, wincing a tiny bit. "Make sure he hasn't tried to do something stupid."

"Lay down Sherlock. " john said and pushed Sherlock back down gently " I'll go check. " he said and kissed his head

Sherlock sighed but smiled, pecking John's chin. "Alright. Just be careful," he warns, curling up with Gladstone under the heated blanket. Human devices never ceased to amaze him.

John smiles " ill bring you back some food" he said, chuckling as Gladstone rolled around on the blanket.

Sherlock giggled at the pup, letting him play around. He grimaced as another wave of irritating pain went through him. It was short so he didn't mind. He was noticing that his reactions were almost a cross between his species and a human's.

Gladstone wiggled and rolled happily, eventually settling in the dip between Sherlocks legs and yipping at him.

John smiled as he saw mycroft still sleeping, he had to admit, their species was quite beautiful...well...when they weren't trying to kill you. Drama queens. He thought and snickered. He took a photo and sent it to Greg with the caption. ' just needed to calm down, see?'

Greg woke up at his usual time but he was so bloody sore from being tossed around that he considered calling in. He grumbled as he got a text and frowned at the picture and caption.

'Demon fish. Doesn't count. He's asleep. GL'

He huffed a small laugh. One determined guppy though, that he could give him.

John nodded reluctantly at the text

Fair enough, no work today. The new arctic area is being built so the place is closed for a bit. Wanna come over for breakfast?-JW

He thought of how delighted Sherlock was when he first had human food and hoped Mycroft would be the same, maybe making it easier for him to get used to them.

'Yeah sure...be there in an hour. GL'

Greg sighed and managed to get himself up and dressed, putting on his more comfortable clothes. He took his car and drove to the aquarium. He was surprised Sherlock wasn't up and about already like usual. He shrugged and went to find John. "So that's how they sleep in water huh?" He asked once he found him. "Kind of wondered why they did it."

"Yeah, i think they've got micro gills. You can see Sherlock's if he's excited in the water" he said as he watched one of the fish swim into Mycroft's fin

Greg nodded, looking in on the creature since he was safely asleep. "Why do you think they have different tails? If they're brothers shouldn't they look the same? Or at least in shape?"

"No idea. Maybe its an adaptation? I mean Sherlock had to live alone and his is built to make him quick. His...mycrofts is more...show like i guess. He was in the pod clan thing so didn't have to run"

Lestrade hummed at the theory and nodded. "True. He's bigger than Sherlock." It was weirdly entertaining to theorise about their new very odd friends. "You freaked yet about the pregnancy thing?" He asks now. "It's not like you can go to the hospital when he's in labor. You'd have a lot of explaining to do."

John sighed " I'm worried...i mean...you know about Harry, what if Sherlock loses it? You saw what it did to her...i cant let that happen to him." He shook his head "there's another mer, ill probably call him and Molly over for the check ups and the delivery. " he said and nodded.

Greg's eyes softened and he patted John's shoulder for support. "Hey, it'll be alright. He's got you after all." He smiles gently as he stuffs his hands back in his pockets. "I wonder if it will have a tail. Or son or daughter could be a real badass." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever it is it will be awesome" he grinned " ...I'm gonna be a dad..."v he said and broke down laughing happily "I'm gonna be a dad and have a kid and have a mate...this is bloody fantastic"

Greg grinned brightly now, glad the other had perked up. "Your kid will be head over heels for you just like your mate." He said with a chuckle. "To think if you hadn't dragged his scaled arse out of the bay," he laughed.

John had to wipe his eyes "i thought he was just a big fish. Don't see many this close to shore unless they are hurt...i actually put him in the bloody pond out back. Argued with him about harassing my fish" he laughed

Now Greg was cracking up too. "In the pond? Oh god," he sighed and shook his head. "Didn't he try to attack you? His brother seemed very keen on it but Sherlock doesn't seem as violent."

"I kinda put him over my shoulder and carried him. I think he was flailing more than anything" he said and shook his head "he tossed one of my fish just to be a prick!"

"Or getting back at you since you did just fishnap him." Greg laughed. "I think my favourite part though is when I heard about the kids seeing him. I heard the whole thing from Molly. Her sister was just over the moon."

"Oh they loved him, it was amazing. You should have seen it, he let them pet his tail and i honestly don't know who was more excited...i was actually thinking of seeing if any of the other mer wanted to be employed here just for that. The adults think its a costume and the kids actually learn from them. Its amazing Greg"

Greg chuckled warmly. "Well, I'm all for kids learning something. I guess with Sherlock's tail being as it is now he will be able to teach the kids about sharks. I wonder what the other mer looks like in the water."

He nodded " ill probably call him today and offer him the job. I need someone for the arctic exhibit"

Greg suddenly had a wicked smile on his face. "I kind of want to tap the glass. This thing must be a heavy sleeper."

John rose a brow "this seems like a risky version of Nicky nine doors...you know how horrible we were at that in university...think you hot better?" He asked as he got ready to run

Greg chuckled, "Probably not...and it wouldn't make a good impression I suppose." He sighs and then smiled. "I can't help it. Ready to bolt?" He asks, getting closer to the glass so he could knock on it. "On the count of three," he whispers. "One, two, three!" He knocks his knuckles on the glass.


	16. Chapter 16

Greg chuckled, "Probably not...and it wouldn't make a good impression I suppose." He sighs and then smiled. "I can't help it. Ready to bolt?" He asks, getting closer to the glass so he could knock on it. "On the count of three," he whispers. "One, two, three!" He knocks his knuckles on the glass.

John grinned as he grabbed his arm and ran.  
Mycroft jolted upright and swam away from the sound but ran into the Glass, instinctually he flailed out to make him look fearsome as he tried to swim away but kept hitting the glass.

Greg laughed at first as they got a safe distance away. Mycroft looked pretty ridiculous and it was quite fair. This was good pay back after all. Now though he felt guilty because the big guppy couldn't figure the tank out. He looked at John, snickering only a little as he came forward. "Oy, slow yourself down there or you'll give yourself a concussion."

When Sherlock's cramps finally went away, he got out of bed with Gladstone, curious to what was taking the others so long.

Mycroft stayed panicked as he was unable to figure out why he could see further than je could move. He went to when Greg was, keening as he banged in the glass in confusion as quiet shrieks of distress came from him.

Well now he felt twice as bad but he stayed calmed and pointed up. "Go up Mycroft, you're in a tank remember? Go up, you'll be alright." He called through the glass.

Sherlock started to run when he heard and felt his brothers distress. He stopped though by John, smiling. Greg was helping his brother and so he let him.

Mycroft swam up and growled, throwing a turtle at Greg " I CAN'T GET OUT!" He yelled and banged his tail against the glass angrily.

John smiled at Sherlock and muzzled him

Greg had to use every fibre a will power not to roll his eyes. "Calm down, you're not trapped." He shouted thinking the merman would hear him better. There was no anger to his tone. He pointed up again. "The opening is up there." He gave up and got the ladder beside the tank, stepping up to the top. He smacked the water's surface. "Up here!"

Mycroft went to the top and glared " i can't get out! I can't use a bloody latter you imbecile. I've got fins, not legs! I can't use a bloody ladder" he grumbled.

"Well whose fault was that? You could have slept in the pool!" Greg pointed out in exasperation, pointing to the pool Sherlock had offered the other night. "Now come on, I can carry you down. Don't sting me or we'll both go down." He instructed, opening his arms.

Sherlock giggled softly and nuzzled John back. "They might be perfect for each other."

Mycroft growled and looked for another small turtle to throw at him but decided against it as he wanted to get out and then maybe knock the other over.

John grinned " they seem like they are" he grinned

Greg sighed heavily at the small tantrum and braced himself to carry Mycroft down the ladder. He was glad he lifted things all day everyday or this never would have worked. He slowly brought the mer down the ladder and set him on the ground. "Jesus you're heavy," he muttered, now wet completely on his front. "There, you're out."

Sherlock smiled and clapped, "Bravo Greg." He giggled.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around him as he was carried down and couldn't held but notice the way Greg's muscles moved under him. He glared " are you calling me fat?" He asked annoyed and wrapped his arms around his middle

"Way to go Greg" john smiled though winced at mycrofts question

Greg rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not calling you fat. Your tail has more muscle than I realised is all." He said truthfully.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John's cheek. "He's always been a fatty in my opinion." He whispers in John's ear.

Mycroft softened his glare "..you don't think I'm fat?" He asked cautiously.

John took Sherlocks hand "c'mon, you are on bed rest. That means stay in bed" he said and carried him

"Aww, but I'm not even showing," Sherlock pouted, not struggling though as John carried him away.

Greg smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. I mean, it's not like I can compare to anyone or your brother. He's a stick in my opinion. Guess he won't be for long but," he shrugs, and gets a towel for the mer.

"Three months. You are in bed for three months" he said and laid him down " now stay"

"...i suppose that is true" he said as he began to pat dry his fins before his actual tail

Sherlock made a sad clicking but he stayed. "Want food John." He says, Gladstone crawling over him. "Need food."

Greg actually smiled a little but kept that to himself. "You want to try some human clothes? Just some pants or something?" He pulls at the material of his jeans. "I can find you something softer."

"Alright, what do you want? Ill make you anything you want?" He said and smiled

Mycroft thought and nodded slowly " okay. I want something comfortable"

"Something new!" Sherlock smiled. "Something with meat."

"Righto," Greg nodded, going off. He came into Sherlock's room. "Your brother wants to try some clothes." He said, grabbing some silk pjs. Sherlock whines. "He'll stretch them out!"

"Which actually works for you, prego." Greg pointed out, sticking his tongue out and dashed off.

"Here you go, this is silk. It's really nice." Greg said as he handed them to Mycroft who was getting his legs.

John though as he rubbed his back " how about...oh! If you can be patient ill make you something really good" he smile.

Mycroft felt then and smiled "i like "

Sherlock chuckled and nodded, "Ok, I'll be patient. Go on little chef." He grins, waving John away. He could read his information books until John came smiled and kissed him as he went to make his surprise food for Sherlock.

Greg smiled, "Yeah, John must have spent a lot on them for Sherlock. They're yours for now. Try them on."


	17. Chapter 17

Greg smiled, "Yeah, John must have spent a lot on them for Sherlock. They're yours for now. Try them on."

He pulled them on and smiled at the silky feel against his legs "mine. He can get different ones" he said and stood up

Greg laughed, "Alright well, I'll let you two fight over it. You hungry?"

" not entirely hungry. Is there any activity you humans engage in?"

Greg rose a brow but tried to think of something. "Well...there's lots of things that we do, I'm just not sure what you would be interested in. We play instruments, draw, work, cook, watch movies, listen to music, shop.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Any of those things sound interesting?"

" what do you people use to trade with? You have nothing of value" he said

Greg chuckled, "We use money." He said, pulling out his wallet and showing Mycroft the bills. "That's why we work. The more you work, the more of this you have, which means the more you can buy. We don't trade things anymore. It takes a lot of this stuff though to buy nicer things."

" that's a ridiculous way. that would imply that hours of your life that you give are repaid in momentary simplistic sheets that you are to collect in exchange for product. trade is much more fair" he said simply

Lestrade chuckled, "Just the way things work. I'm not so fond of it either. A lot of people aren't actually." He shrugs, "but it's the way things are. Can't do much about it. Besides, if you're lucky enough to find work that you enjoy doing it doesn't seem so taxing."

" do you enjoy kidnapping fish?" he asked and crossed his arms

Oh god that again. Greg sighed, "I enjoy being out in the ocean. I enjoy protecting the weak fish that I track and bring back with me so John can take care of them. I enjoy the peace and quiet out there and enjoy seeing all these creatures that amaze me everyday. So...yes."

" how would you know if its hurt or not? you cant understand fish'' he said stubbornly and crossed his arms.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Follow me," he said, moving to the small computer room in the building. "We can tell with this." He brings up an X-ray of a tuna. "We can see if they are sick by using this technology."

Mycroft touched the screen and tilted his head "this...this is amazing" he said gently as he looked over it " how?"

"How does it work? Well, it's pretty complex. Oh! I know where we could go. We can go to the library. You can find all the information you could ever want about anything. You can find a book on this. See how X-rays work or computers." Greg offered with a smile.

"a..li-brry-iey?" he asked and tilted his head " alright, lets go obtain some of these books" he said and smiled

Greg chuckled, tapping an index finger to his chin as he looks Mycroft over. "Hmm, we can't go out with you shirtless. Let's see if we can find you something else." He leads them out of the room and finds John in the kitchen. "Wow, smells good in here." He remarked with a sniff. "Hey, do you have any clothes that could fit Mycroft?"

john thought as he tasted the gravy " mmm...might have a few shirts in my closet, if not then he can use one of them employee shirts in the front office" he said and let greg taste the gravy " if you stay you can have lunch before you go"

"Thanks, I'll go check. It's up to you Mycroft, we can go or stay for lunch." He says, going off to try and find a comfortable size shirt for the mer to wear. He smiles when he finds a grey employee shirt that looked about right. He came back and held it up. "This is made out of cotton. Not as soft but it's not scratchy." He says.

Mycroft thought and shook his head " I can get my own food. I do not require charity " he said and took the shirt. he sniffed it and pulled on the cloth before pulling it on "its so constricting" he grumbled

Greg rolled his eyes. "Ok one, it's not charity. It's called being part of a family. John here happens to be a good cook. Two, you'll get used to it." He looks the mer over. "Fits you fine. We can get you something that's actually your size while we're out. I'm starving though." He admitted, eyeing what John was making.

john smiled as he pulled out the cooked food " Sherlock said he wanted meat. its a fresh loaf of bread hollowed out and filled with hamburger grounds, bacon, mashed potato, cheese and spices, with garlic butter on top with some more spices. oh, and home made gravy" he sat as he cut a big piece for Sherlock " take what you want" he said and put gravy on top before going back to Sherlock

Sherlock just finished a book on human pregnancy. He set it aside when he smelt something really good.

john smiled as he sat beside Sherlock and put the plate on his lap " hey love, eat up"

"John this smells so good!" Sherlock grinned, taking a small bite. He clicked happily. "Oh its spectacular!" There is no pause as he starts eating the meal. Gladstone sniffed and tried to reach the plate but he falls over. Sherlock giggled and looked up at John. "Do humans not vomit blood?" He asks curiously.

john paused as he picked up Gladstone "...pardon? no. humans do not vomit blood unless they are extremely ill" he said as he grew concerned " why? did you? whats brought up that question?"

Sherlock chuckled softly, "Mers do. It's just a reaction of our bodies getting ready for the baby. Especially for males since we need a bit more rearranging. It's normal."

"...im calling that other mer to come over and help me with this. since that, is very very bad for humans" he said


	18. Chapter 18

"...im calling that other mer to come over and help me with this. since that, is very very bad for humans" he said

Sherlock swallows another bite of food. "You can, but it's ok. Honest." He says easily.

john sighed "if you say so..it just makes me nervous"

Sherlock nodded, "I'll let you know if something unusual happens. The only exciting thing for the next will be me sleeping a lot, muscle cramps, and throwing up some blood."

" well...ill make sure to spoil you. ill keep the nursery a surprise though" he grinned and kissed his forehead.

From reading Sherlock knew what a nursery was in human terms. He grins. "You're making me it a nursery? This room is so amazing I can't imagine how you'll make this one." He kisses John's lips.

" well if were going to have a baby it needs its own room. ill get Greg and maybe a few others to help out" he said and smiled happily " would you like some more food or are you full?"

Sherlock had easily eaten through the first course. "Yes! Yes more!" He grinned, handing John the tray. "And something sweet? Pretty please?"

john smiled and nodded " alright. Ill get you some of the candies you picked out" he said as he went to get another plate and saw Mycroft sitting across from Greg

"...and you reproductive parts just stay out in the open? you don't worry a predator will remove them?"

How they had gotten into such a strange conversation Greg wouldn't know. One things just led to another. He laughs at the question. "We don't have any predators that want to snatch our genitals off."

He looks over when John enters the room and flushes slightly.

john rose a brow and tried not to laugh, remembering a few of the awkward conversations that he and Sherlock had had. " wow Greg, not even gonna take him on a date first? shame on you. wont get lucky that way" he teased as he got the candies and another plate of food.

Mycroft perked up at the smell of sugar " what's that?" he asked quickly.

Greg cleared his throat and quickly went for the distraction. "Candy. It's sweet food. Not great for you but it tastes good. Your brother loves the stuff. You have a sweet tooth too?" He smiles, taking a couple of the candies from John and opening one out of a package. "Here, this is chocolate."

Mycroft took it and sniffed the small candy cautiously. sugar was almost impossible to find unless you went on land so he had never tasted it but once when he had found one in a wrapper and stolen it off the docks. he licked the chocolate and put it in his mouth as he chewed it lowly. "its fantastic! I want the others, give them " he demanded

"Whoa there!" Lestrade laughed. "We'll get you your own. You wouldn't want to make your pregnant brother angry now would you? I've seen your temper, I don't want to test his."

"Don't steal my candy you fatty!" Sherlock yelled from his room as if to prove a point.

" shut up salmon arse! its mine now!" he said and rifled through the pantry for the source of the sweets

"Johnnn!" Sherlock cried in a whine. "Stop him!"

Greg rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ah siblings." He said, standing up. "Come on now Mycroft, we can get you a whole bunch at the store. Victor, that merman is there too."

" ask him if he wants a room and job here while you are out, it'll be nice to have some help with the pregnancy" John said as he subtly pushed Mycroft to follow Greg out before sighing " siblings" he grumbled. he brought back Sherlock's food and candies before putting a movie in the telly "its called the little mermaid, thought you'd get a kick out of it"

Sherlock tilted his head at the box. He smiles, "Well, it's pretty, but what does it do? It's not a book?" He asked curiously.  
" I put it in this hole and then the movie plays on the screen" he said as the film began to play "tada"

Sherlock stared in amazement at the screen. "That's magic!" He exclaimed. All there was was a title menu but Sherlock was gleeful at the appearance.

John smiled "it gets better" he said and pressed play.

Sherlock beamed and pulled John close to him. "You're amazing! I love this!"

John chuckled and held him close, loving his wondrous nature

During the movie Sherlock couldn't help but point out the flaws. "We don't do that," he would say as the animated fish played instruments.

John chuckled and rubbed his back "and you don't wear shell bikinis?"

Sherlock giggled and shook his head. "Nope. There's no big castle either."

"Now i know you're lying. Even i know you all have magic glowing castle"

Sherlock giggled, "Aw, you got me. We have a gold glowing castle, you're right." He grinned, kissing John's neck

John smiled and kissed him as Gladstone wiggled between them for a better spot

Greg unlocked the car. "Jump in," he says casually.

Mycroft looked at the car and tried to timidly but literally jump in the car. he sat down and looked around the small space "this is a horrible boat"

Greg completely forgot who his company was. It was a bit hard to remember since he had legs. "It's not a boat. It called a car. We use it to drive on land. Here, buckle in," he leaned over Mycroft and took the belt, buckling him in and did the same to himself. "It's just for safety."

Mycroft tensed at the belt. he wouldn't admit it out loud but since coming on land he had been in an almost constant state of fear. the weird land boats, the strange speaking , the different behaviour. he was at a complete and utter loss for what he was supposed to do and was flailing quite badly mentally. he held on to the belt as the car began to move, wishing he was back in the water as the car accelerated. he hated how he was reduced to an almost cowering creature when he had been the head of their very large clan and seen as highly intelligent yet in this new world he felt hardly above even an idiot. Greg was aware of Mycroft's fear whether the creature showed it or not. Honestly, he would be bloody terrified too if he had to just jump in the water with a new tail. He let his hand sit on the compartment between them. It was a silent offer as he turned his palm up. Mycroft paused a moment as he looked at Greg's hand but as they got into traffic he grabbed it quickly as he hissed at the other cars to keep them away.

Greg kept down a chuckle. Mycroft would eventually see that the cars beside them won't do anything to them. He gently squeezed the hand in his every few minutes to help.

Mycroft squeezed back as they arrived and turned to the other "i have kept the predators away" he said. Greg rose a brow and smiled, "That so?" He chuckled, unbuckling himself and then Mycroft. "Welcome to the candy store." He said, opening the door and coming around to open Mycroft's as well. He got out and went in the store before sniffing around curiously. He followed the smell to a section for chocolates and pastries. He picked one up and ate three happily. Greg quickly went over to stop Mycroft from eating three more. "Hang on! We have to pay for them. It's not a free for all."

Victor came out, eyes widening. "Another?" He asked more to himself but quite happily.

Mycroft shrugged " ill leave some stones in return" he said and took another and went to grab a handful of hard candies and ate them quickly.

Victor came up, speaking to Mycroft in their language. Greg startled but listened to the strange words drip from the other merman. He wouldn't be able to tell that Victor was explaining money to Mycroft. Mycroft snorted and complained how the money method seemed flawed and dull compared to their way of trading. He sighed and set some of the candies down before asking for the value of the money and how much was needed to get the candies.

Greg blinked between the two.

Victor smiled at the human. "I'm Victor, nice to meet you." He adds for Greg's benefit. "Another pair in the shop. Very welcome." He says though points to Mycroft. "It will be twenty pounds for the amount he wants."

Greg winced but sighed and shelled out the money so Mycroft could put a bag together of whatever he wanted. "Oh! John wanted to say that if you wanted a job at the aquarium then it's yours. We have an arctic exhibit being built so we will need the help."

Victor's eyes widen. "Oh well, I guess-I'm touched. Of course I'll do it." He smiles

Mycroft grumbled in his native language how horrible the aquarium was as he filled his bag to almost bursting with candies and treats.

Greg rolled his eyes at Mycroft's grumbling. "Anyways, John's pretty nervous about Sherlock and all. He'd really like you to be there to help them with the pregnancy and all."

Victor beamed. "I'd be happy to help."

Mycroft ignored them and nipped on different sweets. Victor chuckled, seeing that Mycroft was new to this world. Sherlock seemed to be handling it a lot better, but then again, he wanted to be here. Greg took Mycroft's arm and led him out of the store with his candy. Mycroft followed, grabbing a handful of candy as they left and eating them quickly "what else is customary?" He asked. Greg thought for a moment. "Well, listening to music is something." And free. "Let's back to the car and I'll show you the radio."

"A radio? " he asked as he followed closely and watched the contraption called cars closely, hissing when one came by. "They won't hit you Mycroft," Greg chuckled. "Just don't step out in front of one and you'll be fine." When they are both in the car h starts the engine and presses the button for the radio. Some 80s music starts to play from the speakers. "Radio. Cool huh?" He smiles.

Mycroft was fascinated as a strange rectangle began to produce melodic sounds from seemingly no where "do you keep small people in there to sing as you want?" he asked as he poked it cautiously.

"No, even better, the music is transmitted through invisible radio waves in the air. " Greg explains, smiling at Mycroft's curiosity. "There's more than one frequency, so if we don't like the song or something, we can switch it to a different one." He turns it to a classical station.

"there's invisible waves in the air that make sounds when you push buttons?" he asked with a bright grin at the absurd idea " do they follow tides as well? what do the waves crash into?" he asked as he poked more of the buttons, laughing as it kept changing. "No, just radio waves. It's why we call it a radio." Greg chuckled, pulling out of the parking lot and letting Mycroft play with the radio. Mycroft grinned as he changed the station and eventually settled on the classical station Greg had found and smiled gently "I like this...we don't get these at home" he said. Greg smiled, "String instruments do sound beautiful." He agrees. He pauses and glances at the mer. "Will you tell me about your world? I'm rather curious about it."

Mycroft thought and lilted his head " to you..it would be dark and cold, empty and almost a complete abyss...but.. for us its amazing. where our clan lives is so deep that under the plates that make the land you walk on is warm hot springs, we mer when we are down there. we glow, literally. its how we communicate. there are fish your kind may never see, secret coral reefs that only our kind and the fish there have seen. its beautiful.." he said softly and smiled, brushing back his ginger hair as he looked down fondly at the memories. "That sounds amazing." Greg admitted. "I wish I could see it..." He sighs, "I can see why you would want to go back. Do I really have to be dead for you to go back?"

" I wont be allowed back in the clan if you are alive...you have my mark on you. our kind can see it" he said and sighed " granted since I have marked you, if we were to be mates you would be able to have a tail like Sherlock and I. not the gills so its more useless but the tail. " he said and shrugged " its how the market for our tails surged early on"

Greg's eyes widened. "I could have a tail?" He asks astounded. Granted it wouldn't be a whole lot of use but still...He licked his lips. "I'm sorry I accidentally ruined your chances of going back." He said softly. "But didn't you say that Sherlock could have started his own clan? Why not do that?"

" I wouldn't want to make my own clan...Sherlock is my brother. usually if one is exiled the other is as well, parents hardly follow. " he said and shrugged " I couldn't leave my brother permanently. "Well that's quite noble of you," Greg says softly as they pull into the library parking lot. He smiles. "Ready to get some books?"

Sherlock had stopped correcting the movie when the eels came into the picture. He clung to John, watching in fascination with the story. He had stuffed ten candies in him just from the suspense. "Does this end happily?" He whispered to John.

John smiled and nodded "it will be happy, i promise" he said and kissed his cheek. Sherlock nodded and half an hour later clapped happily. "That was lovely. Totally inaccurate but lovely!" He grinned, kissing John's lips. He sighs in content, about to lie back but the cramps start up again. Grimacing, he groans and lent against John. John held him and kissed his neck "it is a lovely movie, don't you think so baby?" he asked and kissed Sherlock's stomach. Sherlock nodded but soon had to get up, going to the sink where he emptied blood and sheds of his insides. John got up and rubbed his back I hope Vlad comes soon...this worries me. I know you say its fine, but it worries me. Sherlock coughs and drains his mouth with water (something he needed anyway). When he is sure he isn't going to vomit again he straightens up. "It's similar to your human's morning sickness."

john nodded " but our insides don't come up with it" he said as he rubbed Sherlock's back gently "

Sherlock smiles as reassuringly as he can and nuzzles his mate. "I'm ok John. Come on, let's lay back down."

john nodded and helped him back to bed with a smile and tucked him in " ill make you some chicken noodle broth to settle your stomach" he said and kissed his head as he filed a boll with water and went to get the broth powder before coming back with crackers as well. Sherlock's eyes were droopy but he was quite comfortable back in bed and smiled as John came back to him. john handed over the bowl and moved Sherlock as he began to rub his shoulders, massaging the kinks out of his muscles. Sherlock couldn't stop smiling at his mate's true heart. It warmed him greatly to know he would always be taken care of and that he would take care of John in return. He sipped the soup, humming as the taste soothed his stomach. john smiled and kissed the back of his neck with a smile " you're gorgeous, have I told you that yet today?" he smiled and wrapped his arms around his middle, hands rubbing over Sherlock's stomach gently. he smiled and put his chin on his shoulder " you know...eventually you'll have to meet my family...I apologize in advance for my mum. she is...um...very excited to meet anyone my sister or I date. " he chuckled before pausing " actually, do you want to be married? just so were clear, this isn't a crappy proposal or anything. I'm just curious"

Sherlock purred as John wrapped his arms around him. "You're not so bad yourself," he smiles, leaning into John. He tilts his head at the question and grins. "If that is human custom then yes, I would like to do all of it."

"its a custom. its where we exchange rings and vows, legally binding us together." he said and smiled " usually the wife would wear a beautiful dress and the husband wears a nice tux...you would look nice in a dress too though" he winked with a smirk. Sherlock grins and pretends to flip imaginary locks of hair. "I know I would." He says dramatically and then laughs. "Maybe I can wear a white tux? I don't think a dress would fit him right up here." He brushes his hand across his chest. john laughed " I find your chest just fine how it is" he chuckled and nibbled behind his ear. Sherlock sighed in content, turning his head so he could catch John's lips. john cupped his face and kissed him deeply " my stunning mate"

Sherlock hummed deeply, moving the soup out of the way so he could turn fully. "You're the stunning one," he murmured as he laid on top of John, kissing him deeply. John wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deep and passionate. Sherlock moaned softly, pressing his body against John's. "I love you," he breathed, kissing down John's neck. " love you most " he gasped and kissed him deeper Sherlock moaned, tongue dancing with John's. John moaned as he licked along the roof of Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock broke the kiss and leaned to speak into the other's ear. "Would you like to try again?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Well that's quite noble of you," Greg says softly as they pull into the library parking lot. He smiles. "Ready to get some books?"

he nodded as he got out, only tripping slightly as he went into the library and began to gather up arm loads of books much to the librarians dismay. Greg found it innocently amusing how Mycroft gathered as many books as he could possibly carry. He helped when the loaf got to big and then suggested sitting at a table to read. Mycroft nodded and sat at a table and read the books happily as he flipped the pages quickly.

Greg was actually happy to just watch Mycroft read. The merman had an utter fascination with every word he read. It was...cute. Mycroft giggled as he read and finished the book before going on to the next one as he read quickly. "What are you laughing at?" Greg smiled, looking at the mountain of books on the table. "This equation is wrong. You don't use the speed you use the amount of resistance subtracted by the maximum velocity. That's why the idiot couldn't figure it out" he said and finished a new book. Greg chuckled, "Was that a fiction book? There's different types of a books. Some are just made up stories to entertain and others are informational based on facts and such."

"No...it was a mathematics book of advanced equations " he said and pushed it over as he held up the politics book he was reading happily. Greg chuckled, "How would you know anything about maths?" He asked with a raised brow. " I've just finished the book" he said and shrugged "mer catch quickly to information. Were a highly intellectual species, however since we do not have access to outside sources our information is limited"

Greg hums, "Wish I was that smart." He paused. "Hey My? Do you really think Sherlock's baby will be deformed?"

"I'm worried that it may not be able to adapt like we can and either be bound to land or sea with no way to be with one of the patents" he said.

"Are there other mers that have come to surface and started a family?" Greg asked with a frown. "How long have your species been around?"

"I don't know. We exile those who do" he said and shrugged " as long as you, we evolve together." He said.

"Why do you exile them? Is it like...a society thing?" Greg asks curiously

"Its a safety precaution" he said and shrugged

Greg tilts his head. "You think they would try to bring human's into your world? I doubt that's even possible."

" no...we thought they would try harder to kill us if they knew we existed...some found out and started to leave nets and hooks where we slept. Some of our own turned on us for them.." he said sadly and wrapped his arms around himself.

Greg's eyes widened. "That's terrible," he whispered with sincere horror. "I'm so sorry." He murmured, looking at the table. "That would certainly cause a lot of distrust. I understand." He looks at Mycroft and tries to smile. "I hope I'm not too bad. I get cranky but I wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

Mycroft nodded " you are okay. besides, I can just drown you if you become a bother" he said with a grin before running to a picture of a fountain " you have backwards waterfalls?!" he giggled happily.

Greg chuckled and shook his head. He was really starting to like Mycroft for sole reason. Just the strange way he said things and how excited he got over little things. Mycroft grinned as he touched the painting, hissing at the libraryan as he was told no touching.

Sherlock broke the kiss and leaned to speak into the other's ear. "Would you like to try again?"

John smirked " as long as there's no interruptions this Time. Do you need me to carry you to a pool?:

"Let's just do it here," Sherlock purred.

John grinned " okay, wait. Where is Gladstone?"

Sherlock looked around before his eyes widened. Gladstone was about to jump off the bed thinking he would be fine. Sherlock quickly darted and caught the pup before it could hurt himself. "Got him." Sherlock smiles in relief, holding Gladstone up in his palm.

John sighed " alright, how about we put him on the floor and continue" he sighed.

Sherlock set the pup on the floor, patting it's head before climbing back to John with a smile. "There" he hummed, kissing the human's lips. John growled as he put his legs over Sherlock's hips, Sherlock smirked at John's response. He purrs deep in his throat, grinding their hips together. John gasped and moaned loudly as he rocked his hips, his own prick swelled in excitement for what was to come...though he was slightly nervous. Sherlock smiled, thrilled that John was enjoying himself. He purred in the human's ear, nibbling his neck as he straddled the man fully and kept his hips rocking into John's.

john moaned loudly " gah..for a fish...you have a wonderful arse" he moaned and panted loudly

Sherlock smirked, "For a human you have a lovely chest." He shifts, looking down to admire it. He pulled back, quietly nervous. "Is there special preparation?"

"y-yeah...f..fingers. " john said as he bit his lip and groaned under him

(( Authors note: alright guys, that was the last of what I have for this story. sorry for the long delay, I was hoping I might get some more for this story but, no. I will be holding something of an audition. if you want to be my new RP partner please send in your reply for

==== _Mycroft grinned as he touched the painting, hissing at the libraryan as he was told no touching_

 _"y-yeah...f..fingers. " john said as he bit his lip and groaned under him ===_

which is where this story leaves off, till then, thank you for reading! - Scratch.K


End file.
